comenze odiandote, y termine amandote
by shion-kishimoto-kun
Summary: esta es la historia de shion kishimoto, una chica de 16 años que llega a la ciudad inazuma, y de casualidad se topa con midorikawa ryuuji, quien le cambiara la vida, ella creia que nunca lo volveria a ver, pero el destino queria otra cosa. ese fic es sobre mi oc, y midorikawa, espero que les guste (soy principiante)
1. adios kyoto, hola inazuma

hola, este es mi primer fic, acepto opiniones reconstructivas, ojala les guste mi fic, bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de comenze odiandote, y termine amandote.

* * *

Capitulo 1: adiós Kyoto, hola inazuma.

Era un día muy lindo, un hermoso sol, y un viento veraniego, y estaba una chica recogiendo sus maletas, en el aeropuerto de Kyoto, para tomar un vuelo directo a inazuma.

-¡adiós hermanito! ¡Nos veremos, luego!-dijo shion, dándole un abrazo a su hermano.

- lo mismo digo, shion-dijo el chico, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- bueno, llego la hora-dijo shion.

- no olvides, tu cuarto es el numero 13-dijo Steve, recordándole el numero de la pieza del departamento.

- claro hermanito, no lo olvido-dijo shion, alejándose del chico, y entrando al avión.

La chica de nombre shion kishimoto, tenía 16 años, era de pelo castaño, y ojos color morados, piel morena, y muy divertida. Luego de un par de horas, la chica estaba en el aeropuerto inazuma, fue a buscar sus maletas, y luego comenzó a caminar por las calles, hasta llegar al edificio donde se hospedaría.

-bueno, este debe ser el departamento-se dijo shion a sí misma, viendo un papel con la dirección, entro y comenzó a buscar su cuarto, al encontrarlo, entro y comenzó a ordenar su nueva casa, armo su cama, y ordeno sus cosas, luego de una hora y media de ordenar, decidió ir a comprar algo para comer, fue a un almacén cerca de ahí, compro un rameen, y cuando volvía a la casa, perdida en sus pensamiento, no sabía que se chocaría con un chico de cabellos verdoso, y ojos negros como aceituna, y piel morena, quién también iba perdido en sus pensamientos, en menos de dos segundos, los dos chicos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡ay, mi cabeza!-dijo shion, quien estaba tirada en el suelo.

- pero que torpe soy-dijo el chico, mientras se colocaba de pie.

- demasiado-dijo shion aun tirada en el suelo.

- te la vas a pasar todo el rato ahí en el suelo-le dijo el chico, estrechándole la mano, para que ella se pusiera de pie.

- no, claro que no-dijo shion, levantándose de muy mala gana.

- perdón, por hacer que te calleras-dijo el chico, dando disculpas a la chica.

- disculpa aceptada-dijo la chica-ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a mi casa, para ir a comer.

- claro, pero antes de que te vayas ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el chico-mi nombre es midorikawa ryuuji.

- ¿para que quieras saber mi nombre? si nunca más nos volveremos a ver-respondió shion.

- solo dímelo, por favor-le suplico el chico.

- ahh, está bien, si con ello me dejas irme, te lo diré-respondió la chica-me llamo shion kishimoto, y ahora me voy.

- adiós, shion-dijo el chico, alzando la mano, despidiéndose de la chica.

- tsk-dijo shion, dándole la espalda, y alejándose del lugar.

- vaya, que chica-suspiro midorikawa, yéndose en sentido contrario.

EN EL SUN GARDEN:

-¡llegue!-dijo midorikawa, dejando las llaves encima de una mesita.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, hermano?-pregunto una chica que era idéntica a ryuuji.

- lo que paso fue…y eso paso-le conto midorikawa a su hermana, lo ocurrido con shion.

- oh, así que esa chica te gusto-dijo Nicole.

- sipi-contesto midorikawa, sin saber que respondía-pero quizás no la vuelva a ver, y creo que estaba enojada porque ise que se callera.

- bueno, nunca es tarde para rendirse-dijo Nicole, animando a su hermano.

- sí, tienes toda la razón, la conquistare, y nunca me arrepentiré-dijo midorikawa, con la mano en puño-bueno solo si la vuelvo a ver *que ocurra un milagro*

- ese es mi hermanito-susurro Nicole, para ella misma.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SHION:

-uy, no puedo creer que por culpa de ese chico, me eh roto mi zapato-dijo shion, sentada en un sillón, mirando su zapato roto- ahh, que le voy a hacer.

Shion se fue a bañar, hiso su rameen instantáneo, y mientras se preparaba se coloco una bata, y prendió la tele, y se sentó a comer su rameen, de repente comenzó a sonar su celular, vio el identificador y era su hermano.

-hola hermanito-dijo shion, con un poco de fideos en la boca.

-_ hola hermanita, estas comiendo ¿cierto?-pregunto el chico._

- sí, me has atrapado-respondió la chica.

- _¿Cómo has llegado?-pregunto el chico._

- muy bien Steve, solo tuve un inconveniente con un chico, que no quiero ni recordarlo-dijo la chica.

-_ okei hermanita, mejor no pregunto, adiós cuídate-dijo el chico cortando la llamada._ Luego shion se fue a dormir, para tratar de olvidarse del incidente con midorikawa.

* * *

bueno este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

¿estubo bueno, para ser principiante?

¿estubo malo?

¿midorikawa se reencontrara con shion?

cuidense mucho, besos.


	2. ¡de nuevo tu!

**holis**** ¿como han estado? yo bien, pero agotada, por que el jueves comenze con mis pruebas globales (no se comos se diran en otros paises, las pruebas o exámenes donde entran toda la materia del 2do semestre)en fin, luego de estas pruebas, salgo de vacaciones, yupii, bueno mejor nos vamos al fic, aqui esta el 2do capitulo de comenze odiandote, y termine amandote, que lo disfruten mucho**

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¡de nuevo tu!

Shion se levanto para ir a dar una caminata, e ir a la preparatoria Raimon, para inscribirse, ya que solo faltaba una semana para entrar a clases, y decidió ir a esa preparatoria, para la suerte de ella todavía quedaban cupos, y conseguiría uno para su hermano, que llegaría el sábado a la ciudad. Cuando venía de vuelta a su casa se encontró con Tiare takeshi, una de sus amigas de la infancia, y se pusieron a conversar.

-y ¿Qué cuentas shion? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto Tiare, que era una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos verde y piel clara.

- nada, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, quería algo nuevo, y porque no volver a la ciudad en donde nací-respondió la chica.

- entiendo-dijo Tiare, sonriente.

- ¿y en que preparatoria estas?-pregunto shion a Tiare.

- estoy en la preparatoria Raimon-respondió Tiare-¿y tú en cual estarás?

- que coincidencia en la misma-dijo shion, con mucha alegría.

Las dos chicas estuvieron harto rato conversando hasta que shion vio su reloj y se acordó que debía ir a almorzar y a ordenar el departamento. Cuando shion iba llegando a su departamento, vio que le chico con que había tropezado, el entraba acompañado de una chica, de pelo verde, igual a él.

-¿Por qué esta el aquí? ¿Será que sabe donde vivo? ¿Y quién es esa chica?-se decía shion a sí misma, que estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto-bueno si me quedo aquí, no podre saber nada.

Shion se acerco a donde los dos chicos, y paso como si nada, para ver que hacia el chico.

- ¡ey, shion!-grito midorikawa, haciendo que la chica volteara.

- ¡de nuevo tu!-dijo shion-*creo que lo eh engañado*

- ven, ven-dijo midorikawa, haciéndole señas para que viniera.

- y yo que creía que había dicho que no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más-dijo shion, con un tono molesto-¿y qué quieres?

- nada, solo quería presentarte a mi hermana-dijo midorikawa.

- ¿y para qué?-pregunto shion, desinteresadamente.

- es que como estabas aquí, y le conté a mi hermana, y quería conocerte-explico el chico.

- ah, con qué era eso-dijo shion-bueno soy shion kishimoto, tengo 16 años, y voy a la preparatoria Raimon, felices.

- sí, eso creo-dijo Nicole.

- y ahora pregunto yo-dijo shion, que estaba cruzada de brazos-¿Por qué están aquí?

- yo vivo aquí-dijo midorikawa-¿y tú, porque estás aquí?

- yo también vivo aquí, hay no creo que lo que dije ayer se convertirá en una gran mentira-dijo shion, cabizbaja.

- sí, y seremos vecinas-dijo Nicole-espero que nos llevemos bien.

- lo mismo digo-dijo shion, de mala gana, pero no lo demostró.

Luego shion, midorikawa y Nicole, subieron a sus respectivos apartamentos, y justo a Nicole se le ocurrió invitar a almorzar a shion, esta no le pudo decir que no, así que acepto, entraron al apartamento, era muy lindo y acogedor, sus paredes eran de un color pistacho y un tono gris.

-bueno shion, toma asiento-dijo midorikawa amablemente.

- gracias-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- bueno iré a preparar el almuerzo, ¿shion me ayudas?-dijo Nicole, entrando a la cocina, le entrego a shion un delantal de color verde, y Nicole se coloco uno rosado floreado, y se pusieron a cocinar. Shion era muy buena cocinando, ella pico los tomates, y el pimentón, Nicole haría un pollo al horno, con bolas de arroz, mientras se cocinaba el pollo, las chicas comenzaron a hacer las bolas de arroz, shion se coloco un poco de sal en las manos para que las bolas al moldearlas quedaran con sal, pasaron 15 minutos y las chicas ya habían terminado, y el pollo igual, así que pusieron la mesa, midorikawa ayudo en ello, y luego se sentaron a comer, y la hermana de midorikawa comenzó a hablar.

-¿shion tienes hermanos(a)?-pregunto la chica.

- sí, un mellizo, se llama Steve, y se vendrá a inazuma muy pronto, el sábado-respondió la chica, haciendo que Nicole se interesara en el chico.

- sí, entonces nos pueden venir a visitar-dijo Nicole, con una sonrisa.

Y así siguieron por un par de horas, de repente shion miro su reloj, que marcaba las 17:00, ella debía irse, ya que su pieza parecía un chiquero, entonces se despidió.

-lo siento chicos, aquí los dejo, debo ir a hacer el aseo a mi casa-dijo shion cogiendo su bolso.

- muy bien, adiós shion nos veremos luego-dijo Nicole, abrazando a shion-creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

- sí, opino lo mismo-dijo shion, con una sonrisa sincera-adiós mido-chan.

- a-adiós shion-kun-dijo midorikawa, sorprendiéndose de la actitud de shion.

Luego de que shion se fue, Nicole le dijo a midorikawa:

-hermanito, a esa chica no la dejes ir, es muy buena, es perfecta para ti-dijo Nicole, alejándose en la cocina, el chico solo miro a su hermana y sonrió.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SHION:

la chica estaba agotadisima, la casa estaba echa un desastre, tuvo que ordenar de arriba a abajo, de repente comienza a sonar su celular, y era Steve

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

- hermanito, ¿como has estado?-pregunto la chica, feliz mente, mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- _estoy bien shion, el sábado llego a la ciudad, debes ir a buscarme, luego te digo a que hora-_dijo el chico.

- claro, que si hermanito-respondió shion, muy feliz.

_- bueno, me debo ir, tengo que ir a mi trabajo e medio tiempo, adiós hermanita, nos estamos viendo_-dijo Steve.

- lo mismo digo-dijo shion, para luego cortar el teléfono y seguir con el aseo. luego de un par de horas, la casa estaba impecable, shion fue a tomar un baño de agua caliente para el estrés.

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿creen que nicole, y Steve se enamoren?**

**¿shion saldrá enamorándose de ryuuji?**

**¿shion dejara de contestarle mal a mido, y se vuelvan amigos?**

**eso se podrá saber en el siguiente capitulo de: comenze odiandote, y termine amandote.**

**bay, besos, cuídense mucho.**


	3. comienzan las clases en raimon

**hola, ¿como estan mis queridos lectores? bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de: comenze odiandote y termine amandote, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 3: comienzan las clases en Raimon.

SÁBADO EN LA MAÑANA.

POV shion:

Era un día muy caluroso, y más encima debía ir por mi hermano al aeropuerto, en fin me levante, me di una ducha, y me vestí, me prepare un pedazo de pan, aliste mi bolso, y me fui al aeropuerto, me demore alrededor de 10 minutos, y luego espere a mi hermano otro cinco minutos más , cuando lo vi llegar, no me contuve y corrí a abrazarlo, sabía que había pasado solo una semana, pero lo extrañaba mucho, luego de aquel momento nos fuimos ala apartamento para conversar de varias cosas.

LUNES, PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES.

El día estaba normal, un sol esplendido, y despejado. En el apartamento de shion y Steve se estaban levantando, alrededor de 30 minutos ya estaban listos, shion preparo el desayuno y el almuerzo, para llevar al colegio.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, y tez blanca los estaba esperando, la chica se acerco y dijo:

-ustedes deben ser shion y Steve ¿cierto?-dijo la pelirroja, moviendo su pelo hacia atrás.

- si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-respondió shion, muy sorprendida, que la chica supiera sus nombre.

- bueno mejor me presento, soy natsumi Raimon, y el director me ah pedido que los guiara hasta su oficina-explico la chica, dando se la vuelta-ahora, síganme por favor. Los dos chicos, siguieron a natsumi, que los guio hasta la oficina del director, el los esperaba para darles la bienvenida, y entregarles sus horario y sus salas de clases. Los chicos entraron y el director dijo:

- bienvenidos a la preparatoria Raimon, es un gusto recibirlos en este establecimiento, espero que su estancia aquí sea de sus agrado-dijo el director, mientras los chicos tomaban asiento frente al escritorio del director.

- ¡muchas gracias, director!-dijeron los dos chicos presentes.

- bueno chicos, aquí están sus horarios-dijo el director, mientras les entregaba una hoja de cada uno.

- pero, quedamos en cursos diferentes-dijo Steve, comparando los dos papeles y el curso.

- sí, lamentablemente chicos, pero quedaba un solo cupo para cada sala-dijo el director.

- bueno no importa, lo bueno es que estamos en el mismo colegio-dijo shion, con su actitud positiva.

- chicos ahora los guiare a sus salas-dijo el director parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El director le enseño la sala a shion, que era 1-1, el director toco la puerta, la que fue abierta por riko la profesora de bilogía, shion entro junto al directo, y la profesora comenzó a hablar:

-bueno alumnos, como vemos tenemos una compañera nueva, su nombre es shion kishimoto, ella es nueva en al ciudad, y me gustaría que la trataran bien-dijo al profesora, presentando a la chica, que estaba muy nerviosa, midorikawa quien estaba en el mismo salón que shion, estaba plasmado por saber que shion iría en el mismo salón que el, este solo miro su cuaderno y termino de escribir la letra de una canción que le encantaba, luego la profesora le indico el puesto a shion.

- bueno señorita, siéntese junto a ryuuji-dijo la profesora, refiriéndose a midorikawa, shion supuso que era otro ryuuji, lamentablemente era el mismo chico de aquella vez, shion apretó los puños, y se acerco al asiento, y se sentó de muy mala gana, luego giro la cabeza hacia el chico, y solo dijo:

- ¡de nuevo tu!-dijo shion, para luego colocar su cabeza sobre la mesa-destino, ¿Qué tienes contra mí?-dijo shion lamentándose, y luego el chico le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué eres mala conmigo?-pregunto midorikawa, colocándose en la misma posición de la chica.

- no, no es que yo quiera ser mala contigo, es que haya algo que me dice que sea asi-respondio la chica, dando vuelta la cabeza, mirando al peli verde.

- te entiendo, bueno aun así eres mi amiga-dijo el peli verde sonriendo.

- amiga-susurro shion.

- eh ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto el peli verde.

- ¡no, no es nada, ryuuji-kun!-respondió shion, levantando su cabeza, y sacando su cuaderno, el peli verde imito la acción de la chica, y luego comenzó a escribir lo que estaba en la pizarra.

La clase paso tranquila, shion estuvo un poco distraída pensando en que hacer, comportarse mejor con midorikawa, o seguir igual de pesada, lo cual eligió la primera, le pediría perdón al chico. Al toque de timbre Tiare y midorikawa invitaron a shion a ver el entrenamiento, esta acepto, ya antes de irse recordó algo.

-un momento, ¿y Steve?-dijo shion, mirando a todas direcciones.

- creo que lo encontré-dijo midorikawa mirando a su hermana, que estaba con un chico que era igual a shion-si, y esta con Nicole.

- mejore dejémoslos-dijo shion, mirando a la parejita-si hacen muy linda pareja-dijo shion, mientras los dos chicos iban muy sonrientes conversando.

- ¡ya vamos!-dijo Tiare, caminando delante de los dos chicos, mientras los otros le seguían. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, endo se acerco a los tres chicos, y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Le gusta el futbol? ¿Juega futbol?-comenzó a preguntar endo, sin ni siquiera decir hola.

- ¡endo, por favor deja de hacer preguntas!-grito Tiare, haciendo que endo, midorikawa y shion, se cubrieran los oídos.

- ya, pero no me grites-dijo el portero, sacando las manos de sus oídos.

- pero endo, por favor no hagas eso nunca más-dijo Tiare, un poco más calmada-bueno ahora a responder las preguntas que dijiste.

- hola, soy shion kishimoto, me encanta el futbol, y bueno, si practicara mas el futbol, creo que sería una gran jugadora-respondió la chica-¿y tu cómo te llamas?

- hola, yo soy endo mamoru, amo el futbol, soy el portero y capitán del equipo Raimon-respondió el chico, estrechándole la mano, mientras sonreía.

- espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo shion, correspondiendo al saludo del portero.

- endo, que te parece si le presentas el equipo a shion-dijo midorikawa.

- sí, tienes razón midorikawa-dijo el portero, para luego llamar al equipo-chicos, vengan les quiero presentar a alguien.

- ¿¡enserio, a quien!?-dijeron todos a coro.

- si ella es shion kishimoto, es nueva en la ciudad-dijo endo, mientras que shion estaba al lado del chico.

- hola, es un placer conocerlo ^^-dijo shion sonriente.

- bueno shion, ahora te presentare al equipo-dijo el portero con su sonrisa habitual.

Endo comenzó a nombrar a los chicos, mientras pasaba al lado de ellos, presentándoselos a shion, la chica solo decía: un gusto ^^, con su típica sonrisa, luego que terminaran de presentarse endo le pregunto a shion:

- ¿quieres ser parte del equipo Raimon?-pregunto el portero, a lo que shion respondió.

- claro seria un gusto, pero yo no sé jugar futbol-respondió la chica.

- no importa, luego aprenderás-dijo endo, dándole una oportunidad a shion.

- en ese caso, claro que me quiero unir al equipo-dijo shion, muy feliz de saber que aprendería a jugar futbol.

- entonces bienvenida, shion-kun-dijo endo, chocando las palmas con la chica.

- daré lo mejor de mí, endo-kun-respondió la chica, mientras sonreía.

- esa es la actitud ^^-dijo endo, con una sonrisa.

El día transcurrió normal, shion y Steve estaban muy a gusto en la preparatoria, fueron bien recibidos. A la salida de clases, shion y midorikawa se fueron juntos, ya que Steve y Nicole se quedaron en la biblioteca investigando algo, shion no se quería ir sola, así que midorikawa la acompaño, además como Vivian en el mismo edifico. en ese momento shion decidió decirle a midorikawa sobre la disculpa.

- ryuuji-kun-dijo la chica, mientras caminaba.

- dime, shion-kun-respondió el peli verde, mirando a shion.

- bueno, es que yo quería decirte-decía la chica, con un poco de nerviosismo-¿si, quieres ir a tomar un helado, y luego ir a los video juegos, el viernes después de clases?

- ¿enserio? Claro, me encantaría-respondió en chico, muy feliz por la propuesta-¿esto se podría decir que es una cita?

- no, no te lo temes como una cita, mejor tómatelo como una salida de disculpa, para compensarte lo mala que eh sido contigo-respondió la castaña, mientras le sonreía al chico, midorikawa no digo nada, y solo se quedo mirando tiernamente a la chica, mientras ella caminaba.

- ¿quieres que te muestre la ciudad?-pregunto el chica, mirando a la chica.

- ¿lo harías?-dijo la chica.

- claro, con gusto-respondió el chico.

- entonces sí, muéstrame la ciudad-dijo la chica-gracias, mido-chan.

Así que entonces midorikawa le enseño la ciudad a la chica, el parque, el centro comercial, la ribera del rió y al final la torre de inazuma, shion quedo sorprendida por al vista, era muy hermosa, luego de conocer toda la ciudad se devolvieron al departamento, shion lo había pasado muy bien con el chico, ella pensó sinceramente en dejar de tratar mal a midorikawa, él era bueno, y solo quería ser amigo de shion.

* * *

**finito, termine, y bueno que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado**, **como vieron habia una chica de nombre tiare, ella es una amiga a quien puse en mi fic,**** bueno aqui vienen las preguntas:**

**- ¿que creen que pase en la salida de perdon?**

**- ¿creen que shion iso bien en invitar a midorikawa a salir?**

**- ¿algun dia endo, dejara de pensar solamente en futbol?**

**bueno creo que son todas las preguntas, adios cuidense mis lectores**


	4. salida de perdon

**holiiii minna, aqui eh vuelto con otro capitulo, bueno que empiece el capitulo, ojala les gusteee.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: La salida de perdón

Era viernes, shion y midorikawa, estuvieron nerviosos toda la semana, y ya había llegado el día en que los dos chicos irían por un helado y a los vídeo juegos. Shion nunca había eso con un chico, nunca había invitado a alguien a salir, pero no era una cita, era una salida de perdón. El día transcurrió normal, pero con nervios entre los dos chicos, se hablaron poco , hasta que llego la hora de salida, los dos chicos se fueron al departamento para cambiarse de ropa. Shion se coloco unos shorts negros, y una medias negras, una playera de color azul índigo, y unas zapatillas azules, dejo su cabello suelto, luego espero a ryuuji, el chico se había colocado una camisa a cuadrille de color azul, negro y blanco, unos jeans negros, y zapatillas del mismo color, luego paso a buscar a la chica, shion cuando abrió la puerta, se sonrojo, e iso pasar al chico:

-estas lista, shion-dijo el peli verde, mientras pasaba a la sala.

- s-si e-estoy lista-contesto la chica, un poco nerviosa

- estas colorada, ¿tienes fiebre?-dijo el chico, tocando la cara de la chica.

- no, no es nada malo, no te preocupes ryuuji-kun-respondió la chica que estaba un poco mas colorada.

- ¿segura, segura que estas bien?-pregunto el chico, preocupadamente.

- segurísima, ryuuji-kun-respondió shion con una sonrisa.

- entonces vamos-dijo el chico, tomando la mano de la chica, para sacarla a rastras hacia afuera, luego la chica se soltó del chico y cerró la puerta con llaves, luego de nuevo fue sacada a rastras hacia afuera del edificio, y se dirigieron a la heladería, llamado "helados funny" entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que daba a hacia la ventana, luego fueron atendidos el mesero, quien era ni mas, ni menos que kazemaru ichirouta, el chico se acerco a la mesa sin darse cuenta a quien atendía.

- ¿puedo tomar su orden?-dijo el peli azul, mirando su libreta.

- ¿¡kazemaru!?-dijeron los dos chicos arqueando las cejas, y mirando al peli azul.

- sí, soy yo-respondió el chico, distraídamente que todavía no se daba cuenta que atendía a sus amigos, luego los miro y se sorprendió-¡shion, midorikawa ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿están en una cita?

- ¿Qué? Como e te ocurre-respondieron los dos chicos, mientras se sonrojaban.

- a mi no me mienten, es una cita-dijo el chico con una voz picara.

- no, enserio kaze-chan, es una salida de perdón-explico shion, al peli azul.

- bueno, si ustedes lo dicen les creeré-dijo el peli azul-¿y que pedirán?

- yo quiero una banana Split-dijo shion, con una sonrisa.

- muy bien-dijo kazemaru anotando-¿y tu mido-kun?

- yo quiero esta copa especial-respondió midorikawa.

- tú, tan glotón como siempre-respondió kazemaru-bueno, luego esta su orden chicos, disfruten su "SALIDA DE PERDON"-dijo kazemaru, resaltando la ultima parte.

- ¿Por qué resaltaste la última palabra?-dijo midorikawa.

- no, por nada-respondió el chico, alejándose de la mesa.

- ¿Qué raro se comporta kazemaru?-dijo midorikawa, quien todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de decir kazemaru.

- mido, que ingenuo eres-dijo shion-¿todavía no te das cuenta?

- no-respondió el chico, inocentemente.

- kazemaru, está tratando de decir, que lo de la salida de perdón es mentira, y que estamos en una cita, que tú me gustas y yo te gusto, eso es mido-kun-explico la chico, dejando a midorikawa sin palabras

- ah, conque era eso-respondió el chico, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ay mido-kun-respondió shion, con una gotita en la sien al estilo anime, el chico solo sonrió, luego llego kazemaru con el helado.

- una banana Split para shion, y esta copa especial para mido-dijo el peli azul, dándoles el helado a los respectivos chicos-disfruten su helado.

- ¡arigato!-dijeron los dos chicos, y comenzaron a comer helado.

- mmm, el helado esta exquisito-dijo midorikawa, saboreando su helado.

- tienes razón, ryuuji-kun-respondió shion.

- entonces, ¿luego iremos a los video juego?-pregunto el peli verde.

- si, amo la pista de baile, soy la mejor-dijo shion, mientras sacaba una cucharada de helado.

- ¿entonces, competimos?-pregunto el chico.

- claro que si, ryuuji-kun-respondió la chica-es un reto.

- y si pierdes, ¿Qué harás?-dijo el chico.

- mmm…te daré un beso en la boca-respondió la chica.

- y si yo pierdo, te regalare una tarde, te llevare de paseo por la ciudad-dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-trato echo-dijo la chica estrechando la mano a mido, el chico correspondió.

Los chicos terminaron de comer el helado, pagaron y se fueron directo a los vídeo juegos, al llegar primero fueron a jugar a las carreras, luego a la mesa de aire, juegos de pelea, luego a los juegos de puntería, karaoke, y al final la pista de baile, estaba vacía, entonces comenzaron al tiro el reto, la primera canción que colocaron fue "go away" interpretado por 2NE1, los chicos comenzaron en nivel medio para calentar, al terminar la canción, shion salió con una A y mido con una B, y algunas personas se acercaron a ver.

-gane la primera ronda, ryuuji-kun-dijo shion, mientras jadeaba u poco y miraba al chico.

- por ahora-respondió el peli verde, mirando a la chica.

La siguiente canción fue sherlock, interpretado por shinee, le pusieron nivel difícil, lo hicieron muy bien, y gano mido con una A, y shion con una C, y habían más personas mirando como bailaban, y les aplaudieron, había una chica de pelo rubio, ojos celestes, era una de las mejores bailarinas de la ciudad, ella veía como los dos chicos bailaban, y pensaba en competir con shion.

Faltaba la última ronda, la que definiría al ganador del reto, la canción fue sexy, free & single, interpretada por súper junior, le dejaron en el nivel mas difícil, eso les complico a los dos chicos, y salió ganador midorikawa, todos aplaudieron a los chicos, las chicas se morían por ryuuji, mientras que los chicos miraban embobados a shion, luego midorikawa se acerco a shion, y le dijo:

-gane el reto, dame mi premio-dijo el chico.

- ¿ahora, y aquí?-pregunto la chica.

- sí, aquí en este momento-respondió el chico.

- bueno-dijo shion, para acercarse a los labios del chico, y darle un tierno beso, se separaron y los dos estaban sonrojados, la gente que estaba alrededor solo dijo: awww, que lindo. Luego la rubia se acerco a shion y le dijo:

- hola, soy carly kiyama-dijo la chica presentándose-y soy la mejor bailarina de toda la ciudad.

- un gusto en conocerte, carly-dijo shion-y, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- bueno es que quería que compitieras conmigo en una semana más, ¿quieres?-propuso la chica.

- claro, me encantaría-respondió shion, mientras midorikawa trataba de recordar en donde había visto a carly.

- oye, ¿de casualidad, eres hermana de hiroto kiyama?-pregunto el peli verde muy curioso.

- si ¿Por qué?-respondió la chica.

- es que no te reconocí carly, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto el peli verde.

- ¿eres mido-kun?-pregunto la chica, tratando de recordar a mido.

- si qué bueno que te acuerdas de mí-respondió el chico aliviado.

- que gusto verte, ¿Cómo esta mi onii-chan?-pregunto la chica.

- hiroto esta bien-respondió el chico, mientras shion miraba con celos a la chica.

- ¿y ella es tu novia?-pregunto la chica picaramente.

- no, no es solo una amiga- respondió el chico con tonos colorados.

- amigos con ventajas, ¿entonces por que le diste un beso?-pregunto la chica.

- lo que pasa es que era un reto, y yo gane-respondió ryujii de brazos cruzados.

- oh, eso lo explica todo-respondió la chica, quien todavía no creía a ryuuji de que no le gustara shion.

los dos chicos terminaron de hablar, las dos chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para la competencia de una semana mas, luego midorikawa y shion se fueron al departamento, y justo nicole y Steve habían comprado una película, la cual la verían en casa de midorikawa y nicole, verían una de miedo, que era una clásica, era Pesadilla en Elm´s Street (es donde sale freddy kruger), compraron cabritas (palomitas de maíz) refrescos, y cosas de cóctel shion fue a preparar la comida, midorikawa entro y la ayudo, y comenzaron a hablar:

- gracias, shion-agradeció el peli verde, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- no fue nada, era un perdón-respondió la chica, sonriente.

- pero gracias por perdonarme-dijo el chico.

- no fue nada, ademas no podía estar siempre ignorándote-respondió la chica, hubieron un par de risitas y luego midorikawa dijo.

- tienes razón dijo midorikawa, miro a shion a los ojos y ella igual, y los dos pensaron lo mismo en darse un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por nicole, estos se separaron al tiro.

- ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo la chica.

- no, no es nada nicole-chan-respondió shion, mientras que midorikawa pensaba: como no interrumpiste nada hermana, estaba apunto de darle un beso, nicole-baka.

- entonces apresurence, estas listos con la peli-dijo nicole devolviéndose a al sala junto a Steve los otros dos chicos también fueron a la sala, se acomodaron y pusieron la película

* * *

**bueno y que les pareció, bueno como vieron volví a integrar a una amiga mas, a las preguntas!**

**- ¿quien creen que gane, carly o shion?**

**- ¿empataran?**

**- ¿creen que nicole no debería haber entrado a la cocina?**

**bueno hasta pronto, matta ne minna.**


	5. el entrenamiento, y nuevos compañeros

**hola minna, ¿como están bueno me demore un poco mas en subir el capitulo, fue por falta de imaginación -.-U pero en fin ya lo subí les deseo feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: el entrenamiento de baile, y nuevos compañeros.

Era lunes, shion y Steve hicieron la misma rutina de siempre, y al salir del departamento, de camino a la preparatoria se encontraron con endo, aki y hiroto.

- ¡hola chicos!-dijo endo, quien llego corriendo hasta los dos chicos.

- que gusto verte, endo-dijeron los dos chicos.

- ¿nos vamos juntos?-pregunto hiroto.

- sí, claro-respondieron los mellizos.

- oye hiroto, ayer vimos a tu hermana, carly-dijo shion-y me reto a competir en un baile.

- ¡que!-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido-¿y tu aceptaste?

- ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?-dijo shion.

- shion, debes tener cuidado, dicen que cuando mi hermana pierde, algo malo es lo que le pasa al contrincante-dijo hiroto, con un tono muy serio, el cual asustaba a shion.

- no te creo hiro-kun, mejor no te pesco-dijo shion, con un poco de inseguridad.

- pero ten cuidado-dijo el peli rojo todavía más serio.

- ¡hiroto, deja de asustar a shion!-dijo aki, retando al peli rojo.

- pero si es la pura y santa verdad-dijo el chico.

- shion, no le hagas caso al tontito de hiroto-dijo aki haciendo que shion estuviera menos nerviosa.

- está bien aki-chan-dijo la castaña.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, había tres chicos, que al parecer eran nuevos, que eran guiados por natsumi.

EN LA SALA DE CLASES DEL 1-1

El profesor entro junto con el director, y otros tres chicos mas, uno de ellos era la chica que había retado a shion, otro de pelo café claro abundante, y ojos oscuros, y el ultimo de pelo negro, y ojos color ámbar.

-bueno tenemos nuevos alumnos como se dan cuenta-dijo el director-ella es carly kiyama-dijo el director presentando a la rubia-el es matt yadomi-dijo presentando al chico de cabello oscuro-y el es Alexander izumi-termino el director presentando al chico de cabellos café claro-espero que sean bien bienvenidos, gracias por su atención.

Luego el profesor asigno los puestos para los chicos nuevos, mientras el director salía de la sala.

-bueno señorita kiyama, siéntese junto al joven shiro-dijo el profesor, mirando al albino que estaba distraído.

- claro, sensei-dijo la rubia, quien se acerco al puesto con bastante timidez.

- señor yadomi, siéntese junto a kazemaru-dijo el profesor, apuntando al defensa.

- hai-respondió el chico, mientras se acercaba al peli azul.

- y usted señor izumi, siéntese junto a Tiare-dijo el profesor, refiriéndose a la chica de cabellos rojizos, amiga de shion.

- c-claro-respondió el chico, se acerco a Tiare, y la miro de pies a cabeza disimuladamente, sonrojándose- *wuaau, que linda*

Después de clases, Alexander y matt, se fueron a entrenar con el equipo ya que eran los nuevos miembros, al igual que carly, pero ella se fue a entrenar su rutina de baile, shion entreno un rato con el equipo, y luego se fue a practicar una rutina de baile, Tiare la acompaño. Shion le pidió ayuda a su tía Karen, quien era una bailarina, ella la estaba esperando en una casa abandonada, que algunas personas la usaban para practicar break dance, y rutinas de baile, shion llego con una ropa cómoda, y saludo a su tía.

-buenas tardes, Karen-san-dijeron las dos chicas.

- buenas tardes, chicas-saludo la mujer-¿estás lista para entrenar?

- claro, que si-dijo shion, poniéndose en posición.

- y linda, ¿Qué canción bailaras?-pregunto Karen.

- esta-dijo shion, sacando un disco de su bolso-se llama your words de 5dolls.

- hermosa canción-dijo la mujer-entonces comencemos.

- hai-respondió shion, colocándose en posición, mientras Karen colocaba el disco.

Así comenzó la práctica duro hasta las 19:00. Cuando regresaban de la práctica de futbol, midorikawa, Steve, matt, y Alexander, escucharon música que venía de una casa, al cual donde estaba shion, ellos decidieron ir a ver por qué había tanto ruido, desde un costado de la ventana los chicos comenzaron a ver, y al darse cuenta que era shion quien estaba entrenando, se sorprendieron:

-¡pero si es, shion!-dijeron Steve y midorikawa.

- ¿Por qué esta entrenado tan duro?-pregunto Alexander.

- es que competirá con carly, y hiroto el dijo algo que la puso nerviosa, más de lo que estaba-dijo midorikawa, mientras miraba a la chica preocupado.

- ah, pobrecita-dijo matt.

- pero yo se que lo hará bien, y ganara-dijo midorikawa, con su actitud positiva, mientras que Steve lo miraba, y le pregunto.

- mido-kun, ¿te gusta mi hermana?-pregunto Steve.

- ¿Qué? No, no como se te ocurre-dijo el chico, negando con las manos.

- mido dinos, se te nota en la forma que le miras, y como la tratas-dijo Steve, mientras los otros dos chicos esperaban la respuesta- solo dime, ¿te gusta shion?

- sí, me gusta, y mucho-respondió mido, con un leve sonrojo.

- qué bueno que te guste, cuídala, sé que no el harás daño, eres un buen chico-dijo Steve, mientras midorikawa le miraba sorprendido.

- ¡hablas enserio, Steve!-dijo midorikawa, demasiado sorprendido por la respuesta de Steve.

- creo que eres perfecto, pero ahora necesitas la aprobación de ella-dijo Steve, mirando a shion, quien todavía entrenaba.

- gracias-dijo midorikawa. Luego fueron interrumpidos por Tiare, quien los asusto, y pregunto:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?-pregunto la chica, mirando a los cuatro chicos, quienes estaban en el suelo, pro el gran susto que se habían llevado-pues, contesten.

- nosotros…etto…estamos-comenzaron a balbucear los chicos, mientras movían sus manos, y hacían gestos.

- hablen uno a la vez-dijo Tiare, con una gotita al estilo anime.

- bueno es que…y eso-explico Alexander.

- ah, eso lo explica todo-dijo la chica.

- bueno es hora de irnos-dijo matt.

- si, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-acoto Alexander.

- váyanse, yo tengo que esperar a mi hermana-dijo Steve.

- yo me quedo con Steve-dijo midorikawa.

- entonces, yo me voy con matt y Alexander-dijo Tiare, mientras iba a buscar su bolso, y a despedirse de su amiga.

Luego midorikawa, y Steve entraron a ver el entrenamiento de shion, al chica cayo rendido en el suelo, y mido se acerco a ella, con una botella de agua, y se la paso.

-gracias, mido-chan-dijo la chica tomando la botella-¿Cuándo llegaste?

- yo y Steve llegamos hace un buen rato, y hemos estado mirando, y creemos que deberías descansar-dijo midorikawa, mientras ayudaba a shion a pararse.

- si, creo que tienes razón, estoy muy agotada-dijo shion-eh bailado toda la tarde.

- linda, creo que eso es todo por hoy-dijo Karen, interrumpiendo a los dos chicos.

- claro, Karen-san-dijo shion- te veré mañana, si no puedo venir te aviso.

- claro, mi niña-dijo al mujer-adiós.

- adiós, tía Karen-dijo shion, encaminándose junto a midorikawa, y Steve a la salida, los tres chicos caminaron hasta el departamento, y cuando Steve abrió la puerta, este entro, dejando a los otros dos chicos solos, quedaron hablando, y al despedirse, shion le dio un beso en la mejilla, y entro corriendo al departamento, dejando al chico sin palabras, y este se tocaba la mejilla, y luego se fue a su departamento, con su mano todavía sobre la mejilla.

* * *

**que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado. matt y alexander son dos mejores amigos mios, bueno hora de las preguntas:**

**- ¿creen que lo que hiroto fue verdad, o fue solo para ponerla nerviosa?**

**- ¿estubo buena la aprobacion del hermano de shion?**

**- ¿alexander y tiare tendran un romance?**

**- ¿seguira creciendo el amor de shion y steve?**

**bueno creo que eso seria todo, matta ne minna.**


	6. nacen nuevos amores

**hola minna, bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: nacen nuevos amores.

Era martes, y shion se estaba en su departamento, cuando comienza a sonar su celular.

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

-hola, habla shion-dijo la chica.

-_ hola, soy yo clara-_dijo una voz de mujer.

- oh, ¿Cómo estas, clara?-dijo shion.

- _muy bien, ¿oye te acuerdas, que hace unos días atrás te dije que vendría a la ciudad inazuma?_-dijo la chica.

- claro que me acuerdo, clara-chan-dijo shion.

- _bueno, la cosa es que no tengo donde quedarme, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, entonces me preguntaba ¿si podía quedarme contigo?-_pregunto clara.

- claro, como no-dijo shion amablemente-además, como decirle que no a una de mis mejores amigas.

- _muchas gracias, shion-kun, eres la mejor-_dijo la chica-_ah y otra cosa, ¿Dónde queda tu departamento?_

- ¿estás en el aeropuerto?-dijo shion.

- _sí, ¿Por qué?-_dijo la chica.

- mejor, yo te voy a buscar-dijo shion-estoy allá en 10 minutos.

-_ está bien, te espero shion-_dijo clara, para luego cortar la llamada.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA:

-Steve, voy a ir al aeropuerto, a buscar a clara-dijo shion, tomando las llaves.

- claro, pero anda con cuidado-dijo Steve, que estaba en la cocina, preparándose un jugo.

- vuelvo como a las 18:30-dijo la chica, para luego irse.

Cuando iba camino al aeropuerto, se encontró con fubuki y atsuya (si en mi historia, atsuya esta vivito) estos acompañaron a shion al aeropuerto. Al llegar al aeropuerto, vieron a una chica de pelo castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, piel clara, y delgada, esta estaba mirando para todas partes, parecía estar perdida, pero luego al darse cuenta de que había llegado shion, se paró a abrazarla.

- ah, qué bueno que llegaste-dijo la chica.

- como dije, 10 minutos-dijo shion, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- ¿y quiénes son ellos?-pregunto clara, mientras miraba a los dos hermanos.

- ellos son unos amigos, que me acompañaron-dijo shion, sonriente.

- hola, yo soy fubuki shiro, un gusto-dijo fubuki, presentándose.

- y yo soy, atsuya fubuki-dijo el chico, mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a clara disimuladamente.

- un gusto chicos, yo soy clara nishisawa-dijo la castaña, sonriendo.

- bueno, que les parece si vamos por un helado-dijo shion-yo invito.

- hai-respondieron los tres chicos.

Entonces se fueron, pero antes de eso clara, paso a dejar sus maletas al departamento de shion, y luego se fueron a la heladería donde fueron shion y mido para la salida de perdón, atsuya y clara se llevaban muy bien, shion y fubuki sospecharon en que se gustaban, pero decidieron que ellos dos solos se dieran cuenta, al final atsuya termino pidiéndole el número de teléfono de clara, y la chica se lo dio.

Al día siguiente, clara, shion y Steve se fueron a clases. Clara había logrado entrar a la preparatoria, por sus notas en el colegio anterior, y para la suerte de ella solo quedaba un cupo.

Mientras tanto, carly iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio leyendo un libro, y de casualidad se tropezó con fubuki, quien llevaba algunos libros, los cuales todos cayeron por todas partes:

-lo lamento-dijo carly, ayudando al albino a recoger los libros.

- no te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa-dijo el chico, mientras recogía los libros.

- si-respondió carly, mientras iba a recoger un libro, el mismo que fubuki iba a recoger, y se tocaron las manos, luego se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la chica quito su mano, se paro y dijo-bueno, debo irme-dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia, y salir corriendo, dejando al chico solo.

- adiós-dijo fubuki, alzando su mano para despedirse de ella, para luego mirarla y sonreír.

Cuando carly estuvo bastante lejos del chico, paro, y miro hacia atrás, y pensó.

-*que me paso, por que reaccione así, al tocar la mano de fubuki, ¿será que me gusta? No, no creo que sea eso, o tal vez si, bueno eso lo descubriré con el tiempo*-pensó la rubia, para luego seguir con su camino, y perdida en sus pensamientos.

EN LA SALA 1-1

Shion miraba por la ventana, pensando en la competencia que tendría dentro de dos días, luego midorikawa la miro, y le dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy preocupada-dijo el chico preocupadamente.

- mido, gracias pro preguntar-dijo shion-lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado nerviosa, por lo de la competencia.

- pero, solo ten fe en ti misma, y todo saldrá bien-dijo el peli verde, subiéndole el animo a shion.

- gracias mido, tu siempre sabes que decir-dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

- por eso soy tu amigo-respondió mido, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Tiare y Alexander hablaban de cualquier cosa

-¿y juegas futbol?-pregunto Tiare.

- si, amo el futbol-respondió el chico.

- ahora eres endo 2-dijo la chica, con una gotita al estilo anime.

- oye, ni tanto tampoco-dijo el chico, defendiéndose.

- eres divertido-rio la chica.

- señorita Tiare, deje de reír-dijo la profesora.

- sí, señorita-respondió la chica, que tenía muchas ganas de reír, luego los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, y comenzaron a reír, la profesora les volvió a llamar la atención, y los saco de la sala. Al salir de la sala, volvieron a reír, y luego se callaron y suspiraron, y Tiare dijo:

- ay, creo que reí mucho-dijo Tiare, sentándose en el piso.

- tienes razón-dijo Alexander, sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿y qué te ah parecido la instancia en la preparatoria?-pregunto la chica.

- sí, me eh divertido mucho, y me enamore de alguien-respondió la chica.

- ¿y yo la conozco?-pregunto Tiare curiosa.

- sí, y la conoces más bien que nadie-respondió el chico.

- ¿enserio?-dijo al chica, muy sorprendida-*será shion, uy yo sabía, ella siempre se consigue a todos, pero no le puedo decir nada ella es mi amiga, además le gusta mido, todavía tengo oportunidad con Alexander*-pensó Tiare.

- te lo juro-dijo Alexander-*¿se habrá dado cuenta de que es ella? ojala haya entendido, y no se confunda, quizás pensó que me gusta shion*-pensó el chico.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, todos se fueron a la cancha para entrenar, y clara se integraría al equipo, ya que atsuya, quien iba en el mismo grado que ella, la convenció. Se armaron do grupos, el A con endo como capitán, y el B con kido como capitán. Los jugadores se dividieron de la siguiente manera:

-grupo A: endo (portero) tsunami, kabeyama, Tiare, y clara (defensas) hiroto, suzuno, tachimukai, carly (medio campistas) shion y goenji (delanteros)

- grupo B: matt (portero) kazemaru, kido, kogure, someoka (defensas) midorikawa, haruya, Steve, fudo (medio campista) fubuki y atsuya (delanteros)

Comenzó el grupo B, fubuki y goenji dieron el saque de salida, fubuki corrió, y se encontró con carly:

-¡de aquí no pasas, fubuki!-dijo la rubia, impidiendo el paso al chico.

- eso crees-dijo el albino, para luego lanzar la pelota hacia arriba, y dándole el pase a kido, el se adelanta, y se encuentra con Tiare, comienzan a jugar con el balo, y kido le da un pase a atsuya, y clara, intenta quitarle la pelota a atsuya.

-hola de nuevo, clara-dijo el chico, guiñándole el ojo, y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, y dejara pasar al chico-gracias clara.

- maldito atsuya-susurro la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Atsuya se adelanto, pasando a las defensas y llegando al portero, hiso la técnica: ventisca eterna, pero endo logro detenerla.

-maldición-gruño atsuya.

- inténtalo de nuevo, atsuya-se bufo clara, cerrando un ojos y sacándole la lengua de manera divertida.

- *que linda se ve así*-pensó el peli rosa, mirando a la chica, y para luego ser golpeado por el balón, fuertemente en la cara.

- tarado, el pase era para ti-decía fudo, regañando al peli rosa, mientras este caía y perdía la conciencia

Atsuya cayo, y clara se acerco a ayudarlo, y se formo un círculo, donde estaban todos los integrantes. Atsuya de poco, a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de clara.

-¿hay, que me paso?-pregunto atsuya, levantándose, con la mano en la cara.

- estabas distraído, mirando a clara, y tan distraído, que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te iba a dar un pase, tarado-dijo fudo, haciendo que clara y atsuya se sonrojaran.

- n-no es c-cierto-respondió atsuya, con nerviosismo.

- a no como no, si le miras como un perro, hambriento-bufaba fudo.

- mejor te callas fudo, que para la próxima te arranco un ojo-decía atsuya, muy enojado.

- ay, mira como tiemblo de miedo-decía fudo, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- te lo has buscado, fudo-grito atsuya, lanzándose a él, pero fue detenido por shion.

- ay, ustedes dos dejen de pelear en este momento, entendido, o si no ninguno de los dos saldrá ileso-dijo shion, mirando a los dos chicos.

- está bien shion, pero es la primera y última vez, que este me moleste-dijo atsuya.

- tsk-chasqueo la lengua fudo, y dándose la vuelta.

Al salir de clases, shion debía ir a entrenar su rutina de baile, solo le faltaban dos días, Tiare, clara, atsuya y midorikawa la acompañaron. Mientras que Nicole y Steve se fueron al departamento, pero antes fueron a la torre inazuma, para hablar un rato:

- Steve, ¿te caigo bien?-pregunto la peli verde, mirando hacia el horizonte.

- sí, eres como mi segunda hermana, siempre te cuidare-respondió el chico, colocándose junto a ella.

- g-gracias-dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

- ¿y yo te caigo bien?-pregunto el chico.

- si, eres mi mejor amigo, que eh tenido hasta el momento-respondió la chica, sonriendo-y por ser tan bueno conmigo te voy a dar un regalo.

- enserio, ¿Cuál es mi regalo?-pregunto el chico.

- cierra tus ojos, que es una sorpresa-dijo Nicole.

- bien-dijo Steve cerrando los ojos-listo, están cerrados,

- muy bien-dijo Nicole, para luego acercarse a la cara del chico, hasta sus labios, y le dio un lindo y tierno beso, Steve abrió los ojos por un momento, de lo sorprendido que estaba, y luego los cerró, y tomo a la chica y la cintura, y ella lo rodeo por el cuello, al separarse Steve dijo:

- ¿Por qué me has besado?-pregunto el chico, sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

- no te das cuenta, lo ise pro que te amo-respondió la chica, con un lindo tono carmesí en las mejillas.

- bueno, tu igual me gustas Nicole-dijo el chico, mirando a los ojos a la chica, quien solo sonreía, al igual que Steve, luego se fueron al departamento, para ver una película.

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de shion. La chica estaba bailando, estaba transpirando como un hombre, y jadeaba al mismo tiempo, de un costado le veían los chicos, y Karen al frente de ella le daba órdenes, luego cayó rendida.

-no, puedo mas-decía shion, tirada en el suelo, jadeando.

- bueno linda, has entrenado bastante por hoy-dijo Karen-descansa, mañana nos vemos de nuevo.

- claro, Karen-san-respondió shion. Luego midorikawa se acerco a la chica, con una botella de agua-gracias mido.

- de nada-respondió el chico, ayudando a pararse a la chica.

- todavía no entiendo porque shion está entrenando-decía atsuya.

- te lo explicamos cómo cinco veces-decía Tiare muy alterada y con una venita en la cabeza.

- ay, lo lamento por preguntar-decía atsuya.

- ¿oye, y porque fubuki no vino? Ahora que me doy cuenta el no veía con nosotros-pregunto clara, al no ver al albino.

- ña, lo que paso es que se fue con carly a su entrenamiento-respondió el peli rosa.

- uiii, entre esos dos hay química-dijo clara pícaramente.

- y que dicen de Alexander y Tiare, también hacen química-dijo shion, haciendo que Tiare se sonrojara.

- no, no es cierto-respondió la chica, con cierto nerviosismo.

- esa no te la crees ni tú misma-dijo shion, haciendo callar a Tiare.

- e-es…e-ess…no se puede competir contigo, si si me gusta-decía Tiare, quien cayó rendida.

- yes, lo sabia-dijo shion-bueno págame ahora mismo atsuya.

- esto no es justo, yo debería haber ganado-decía atsuya, pasándole el dinero a shion.

- ¡qué, y más encima apostaron!-dijo Tiare sorprendida.

- exacto, querida amiga-dijo shion, mientras guiñaba un ojo, y le sacaba la lengua.

- eres mala-decía Tiare, en un rincón, con un aura depre.

- bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa-dijo clara, mirando la hora.

- hai-respondieron los presentes.

Shion, clara, midorikawa y atsuya, se separaron en la segunda cuadra, dejando a Tiare en el paradero, al llegar al departamento, clara se despidió de atsuya con un beso en la mejilla, el chico solo se sonrojo, y luego la chica entro al departamento, dejando a shion, midorikawa y atsuya afuera del apartamento, shion y midorikawa, miraron a atsuya que no reaccionaba, y dijeron.

-eso es amor-dijeron al mismo tiempo shion y mido.

- si, en eso tienen razón-respondió atsuya, sin ningún temor.

- wau, que sincero-dijo shion-bueno, no le diremos nada a clara, lo prometemos, cierto mido.

- sí, tu secreto esta a salvo-dijo mido.

- bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya, que se hace tarde-dijo atsuya, saliendo de los apartamentos, dejando a shion y mido, completamente solo.

- bueno mido, yo también tengo que irme a dormir-dijo shion, dando un bostezo.

- duerme bien, shion-dijo mido, con ternura, y para luego abrazar a la chica, quien solo se sonrojo, al separarse, ella lo miro a los ojos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego entro a su apartamento, y mido quedo mirando la puerta.

* * *

**bueno, ¿que les parecio? espero que haya sido de su agrado, aqui vamos con las preguntas.**

**-¿les gusto el regalo de nicole para steve?**

**-¿shion se esfuerza mucho para ganar? yo: ella es muy orgullosa, y una mal perdedora -.-U shion: oye ¬¬ yo: pero si es verdad.**

**-¿cuando se le declarara mido, a shion? yo: no se lo comenten a shion. shion: eh, dijiste algo yo: nu, nadaa.**

**-¿fudou dejara de ser tan fastidioso? yo: el es un chico rudo, y hermoso, que le vamos a hacer ^^U shion: si sigue asi de molesto, nunca conseguira pareja ¬¬.**

**bueno, eso es todo, matta ne minna ^^**


	7. la competencia, y el accidente parte 1

**hola minna, gomen por demorarme mucho, lamentablemente mi mente me estaba fallando, pero en fin aqui esta el capitulo, bueno les deseo un feliz 2013 a todos, y sin mas ni me nos el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: la competencia, y el accidente parte 1.

Ya era el día, el día de la competencia, las dos chicas se juntarían en el centro después de clases, con sus respectivos trajes, y la música. Shion estaba muy tensa y nerviosa, no se concentraba en clases, y midorikawa se estaba preocupando. La clase transcurrió tranquila, midorikawa trataba de no recordarle la competencia a shion, ya que ella se ponía tensa y nerviosa, al salir al descanso shion se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, midorikawa le trajo una botella con agua, luego llegaron clara, atsuya, Tiare, Alexander y matt.

- ¿Cómo estas para la competencia, shion?-pregunto Alexander.

- muy nerviosa, y hace unos momentos me dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada-dijo la chica-pero ya se me paso.

- estas embarazada-dijo matt bromeando.

- ¡eh, que estás loco, ni siquiera eh hecho eso, grandísimo animal!-dijo shion alterada, con ganas de pegarle a matt.

- cálmate, solo fue una bromita-dijo el chico.

- una de mal gusto-respondió shion, mientras los demás el miraban con gotitas en la cabeza.

De repente vieron corriendo a endo a toda velocidad, seguido de kido, que tenia una cara de miedo, y detrás venia una chica de cabello negro, y liso, que le llegaba a la cintura, y ojos café claro, estaba furiosa, y sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

- kido, endo, cuando los pille abran deseado no haber nacido-advirtió al chica, quien los perseguía.

- solo si nos alcanzas-dijo kido, tratando de correr a toda velocidad-*hay esto me paso por haber hecho esa broma, junto con endo*

- no, me provoques yuuto-kun-dijo la chica -ya que lo puedes pagar muy caro-dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa malvada.

- no me gusta esa cara, prima-dijo endo, haciendo que el grupo que estaba debajo del árbol se sorprendieron.

- endo, y tú crees que a mí me gusta esa cara-dijo kido.

- no, pero….-dijo endo, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que tropezó con una piedra cayendo de bruces, y kido arriba de el, y por último la peli negra cayo arriba de los dos chicos.

- uy, creo que hasta ahí quedaron los dos chicos-dijo clara, mirando la escena con una gotita en la sien.

Los chicos seguía tirados en el suelo, endo estaba casi morado, no podía respirar y kido, estaba rojo, ya que tenia a la chica arriba de el, la peli negra solo sonrió victoriosa, y dijo.

- quien ríe último, ríe mejor-se bufaba la chica.

- que irónico-dijo kido-oye, te estás dando cuenta de que endo se muere, y digamos tu no eres una pluma, y yo tampoco.

- esto pagara la broma que me hicieron-dijo la chica.

- mi muehdj, aguaddd, mi agoeu-decia endo, que estaba muy morado, y había tratado de decir: me muero, ayuda, me ahogo.

- okei, me levanto-dijo al chica, poniéndose de pie, cruzada de brazos.

- creo que endo, todavía vive-dijo kido, poniéndose de pie, y mirando a endo que estaba respirando.

- hay que bueno que no eres egoísta, y me dejaste vivir-dijo endo, quien respiraba mejor.

- bueno, entendieron que para la otra que me hagan una broma, no estarán con vida-dijo amenazante la chica.

- está bien, valen-chan-dijeron los dos chicos.

- así me gusta-dijo valen.

- ey, endo preséntanos a tu amiga-grito midorikawa.

- ah sí claro-dijo el portero, acercándose a los chicos.

- hola, bueno preséntanos a tu amiga-dijo shion, sonriendo.

- bueno ella es…-dijo endo, siendo detenida por la chica, quien le tapo la boca.

- soy valen mizukoshi, un gusto-se presento la chica.

- un gusto yo soy shion kishimoto-dijo shion estrechando la mano, y sonriendo a lo que valen hiso lo mismo y se sonrieron mutuamente-*creo que será el comienzo de una linda amistad*

Shion presento a todos los presentes, y luego midorikawa dijo:

- bueno, valen-san te gustaría ir a ver a shion como baila hoy-dijo midorikawa.

- me encantaría, entonces después de clases me iré con ustedes.

- muy bien, valen-chan-dijo clara, sonriendo, a lo que atsuya le miro con ternura.

- kido, endo, ¿ustedes quieren ir?-pregunto shion.

- por mi está bien-dijo endo.

- si, a mi igual-acoto kido.

- sí, iremos a animar a shion-chan-dijo valen, saltando, mientras kido le miraba sonriendo.

- *wau, nunca me había dado cuenta de que valen era muy bonita, y eso que éramos amigos de pequeño, ¿creo que mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron? Dieron un giro, un gran giro*-pensó el de rastas.

Al tocar el timbre, carly caminaba hacia su sala, y justo cuando iba dar la vuelta por el pasillo, choco con fubuki, cayendo los dos al suelo, y carly encima de él (por favor no mal entiendan -.-) casi se dieron un beso, la chica se levanto rápidamente, y pidió disculpas.

- gomen ne, shiro-kun-dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia, con un leve sonrojo.

- no me extraña, que cada vez que no encontremos terminemos en el suelo-decía el albino muy divertido.

- sí, tienes razón shiro-kun-decía la chica, colocando un poco de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

- apurémonos carly, llegaremos tarde a la clase-dijo el albino.

- hai-dijo la chica, caminando junto al albino.

Shion seguía con los nervios hasta que salieron de clases, de ahí se fue junto con Steve, Nicole, midorikawa y clara, los demás los alcanzarían en el centro.

- bueno chicos, nos vemos en el centro-dijo shion.

- claro, shion-chan-dijo valen, energéticamente-nos vamos, endo, kido.

- matta ne, chicos-dijo clara, alzando una mano despidiéndose.

Luego los demás se fueron al departamento, shion al entrar al departamento, se dirigió a su cuarto y se arreglo. Ella se pondría una polera de color índigo intenso, una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans ajustados negros, con una cadena, unas botas largas negras, su pelo lo dejo suelto, sus ojos los pinto de color azul, y se coloco un poco de brillo en la cara, sus labios los pinto de un color rosadito, luego salió al living donde la esperaban, midorikawa quedo boquiabierto, y muy sonrojado, casi le da un derrame nasal.

-¿Qué tal, como me veo?-pregunto la chica.

- h-hermosa-decía mido, sonrojado, y con al boca semi abierta.

- gracias, mido-kun-decía shion, con un leve sonrojo.

- neee, cierra tu boca, que hay moscas-decía Nicole, cerrándole la boca a su hermano.

- claro-decía mido, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- bueno, que esperamos, solo faltan 15 minutos-dijo shion.

- hai-respondieron los demás, para luego salir del apartamento.

Mientras tanto en el sun Garden, carly estaba en su pieza vistiéndose, ella bailaría me gusta, te gusta de matt hunter (no es que me guste, ni nada, pero mi amiga me dijo que por favor pusiera esa canción, y no podía decirle que no) y se colocaría una polera celeste, con unos shorts blancos, unas zapatillas moradas, y con una gorra morada, sus ojos los pinto celestes, sus labios de un color claro. Luego bajo al comedor, y fubuki se sonrojo, quedando boquiabierto, la rubia al ver la acción del chico se sonrojo, y luego dijo:

- neee, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo la chica, desviando la mirada.

- sí, claro-dijeron hiroto, atsuya, y fubuki.

- entonces que esperamos-dijo la rubia a acercándose a la puerta seguido de los tres chicos.

Cuando estuvieron las dos chicas reunidas, y los amigos de shion se acercaron para desearle suerte:

- suerte, shion-chan-dijo clara, abrazando a su amiga.

- buena suerte-dijo atsuya, chocando las palmas con la chica.

- arigato ^^-dijo la chica feliz.

- mucha suerte, shion-chan-dijo valen, acercándose para abrazar a la chica-da lo mejor de ti.

- suerte, shion-dijeron endo y kido, con el pulgar arriba.

- suerte, hermanita-dijo Steve, abrazando a su hermana.

- arigato, nee-respondio la chica-muchas gracias amigos

- bueno, creo que es hora-dijo Nicole-ya empezara carly.

- *aquí voy yo, 1…2…3*-pensó carly, y cuando comenzó la música, se coloco a bailar, la gente que pasaba, se paraba a mirar el espectáculo, carly solo sonreía, y la gente aplaudía, y al terminar quedo parada, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio, y cayo, fubuki fue en su ayuda, y luego se fueron junto a hiroto.

- estuviste excelente-dijo hiroto abrazando a su hermana.

- arigato-respondió la rubia, luego fubuki se le acerco a felicitarla, y sin darse cuenta la abrazo, la chica no dudo en sonrojarse y corresponder al abrazo.

- estuviste muy bien, carly-kun-dijo fubuki, quien todavía abrazaba a la chica.

- g-gracias fubuki-kun-dijo carly, y fubuki se sorprendio, ya que carly siempre le decia shiro-kun

Ahora le tocaba a shion, todos le habían deseado suerte, y justo cuando midorikawa le daría buena suerte, shion se fue a la pista, el peli verde solo miro a la chica tiernamente, y pensó: *aunque no el haya deseado buena suerte, ella sabe que la apoyo*. Shion se coloco al medio de la pista, y pensó: * listo aquí voy* y comenzó a sonar la canción, como empezaba lento movió su cabeza mirando a un costado, y al comenzar el lado rápido hiso un movimiento sexi y rápido, también hacía movimientos lentos y suaves, y luego ella comenzó a pensar: *lo estoy haciendo bien... ya termino al canción, me duele la cabeza, me siento mareada, me voy a desmayar* luego al terminar la canción shion se desvaneció en el suelo, y la gente le aplaudía, ellos creían que era parte de la coreografía, pero al ver que no se ponía de pie, se asustaron, y midorikawa corrió a socorrerla:

-¡shion!-grito midorikawa, mientras se acercaba a ella junto a los demás, luego se formo un circulo con mucha gente-shion, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-dijo el chico, tomando en brazos a shion.

- mido, arigato-dijo shion tomándole la mano al chico, para luego perder la conciencia.

- Steve, llama una ambulancia enseguida-dijo midorikawa muy preocupado por shion.

- está bien-dijo el chico-si, alo una ambulancia…

- ella estará bien, ¿cierto mido?-dijo clara, que estaba muy asustada viendo a su amiga, que estaba en los brazos del peli verde.

- claro, mientras yo este para ella, todo estará bien-dijo el chico, a lo que clara le miro tierna mente, y dijo.

- la amas, ¿cierto?-dijo clara.

- si, la amo mas de lo que tu crees-respondió el chico, mirando a shion-ella cambio mi vida.

- bueno, creo que es hora de que le digas-dijo clara.

- si, cuando tenga la oportunidad, le diré-dijo el chico.

- que te vaya bien en eso, mido-kun-dijo clara, deseándole suerte al chico.

- arigato, clara-chan-agradeció el peli verde.

continuara...

* * *

**finito, termine al fin, bueno aqui con las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto el capitulo? shion: querias matarme, ¿o que? yo: no, solo le estaba dando algo de diversion a la historia. shion: -.-U**

**¿cual fue la razon del desmayo de shion? **

**¿mido seria un buen novio para shion? yo: claro que si, amo a esta parejita, y shion todavia no se da cuenta. shion: nee, me hablate *con un tarro de helado* yo: de donde sacaste ese helado. shion: pues me lo regalo mido ^^**

**¿creen que fue buen consejo el de clara? yo: si, ya tenian que hacer despertar a mido, pronto se le declarara a shion, lo presiento**

**bueno eso es todo, matta ne minna ^^**


	8. la competencia, y el accidente parte 2

**hola minna, gomen ne por demorarme en subir el capitulo, con el calor que ha echo donde yo vivo, no puedo concentrarme, y se me va la imagiancion, pero al fin y al cabo aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: la competencia, y el accidente parte 2.

Cuando la ambulancia llego, solo podía irse una sola persona con shion, y Steve le dio su puesto a midorikawa, el chico le agradeció.

- gracias, Steve-dijo midorikawa, mirándole sorprendido.

- se que la amas, aunque ella no lo sepa, solo ve con ella, y cuidala-dijo Steve.

- nosotros te acanzamos después-dijo valen, que estaba junto a kido y endo.

- nos vemos luego-dijo el peliverde, subiendo a la ambulancia.

- cuidala, mido-kun-susurro Steve.

Cuando entraron al hospital, le dijieron a midorikawa que esperara en la sala principal, y luego lo llamarían cuando tuvieran el diagnostico de shion, luego llegaron los demás, y vieron que midorikawa estaba sentado, con la cabeza baja apoyada en sus manos, Steve se acerco, y pregunto:

- midorikawa, ¿ella esta bien?-pregunto el chico, con seriedad.

- todavía no dicen nada-respondio el chico, volviéndose a Steve.

- tendremos que esperar al doctor, ¿cierto?-pregunto tiare.

- si, tiare-respondio midorikawa.

Los chicos se sentaron con unos rostros muy serios y preocupados, de repente salió el doctor de la habitación de shion, y se acerco a los chicos.

- ¿ustedes son amigos de la señorita shion?-pregunto el doctor.

- si-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ella esta bien?-pregunto midorikawa.

- ella esta bien, pero tiene las defensas muy bajas, al parecer a dormido mal y comido mal-dijo el doctor-pero esta estable.

- entonces, ¿no le ocurrió nada malo?-pregunto clara.

- no, nada malo-respondio el doctor-pero hay que preocuparse de que coma bien.

- muy bien doctor, ¿y la podemos ver?-pregunto mido.

- en este momento ella esta durmiendo, pero si gustan pueden pasar-dijo el doctor.

- arigato gosaimasu-dijieron todos los chicos para luego ir a ver a shion.

Entraron a la habitación, era grande, para solo tener una cama, y un par de sillones, los chicos se sentaron, de alguna marena todos entraron en los dos sillones, midorikawa, se acerco a shion, y la miro tiernamente, y al chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- ay, me alegro de que estés bien-suspiro midorikawa.

- ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?-pregunto la chica.

- te desmayaste-dijo fubuki.

- ¿perdi la competencia?-pregunto shion.

- en realidad, nadie gano-respondio hiroto.

- ¿y cual es la razón, por la cual me desmaye?-volvio a preguntar la chica.

- no has comido, ni dormido bien-respondio valen.

- ¿eso es verdad, hermanita?-pregunto Steve, de brazos cruzados.

- bueno, etto, si es verdad-respondio la chica, para luego sacar la lengua.

- debes cuidarte shion, no queremos que quedes hospitalizada por no comer, ni dormir bien-decia mido, retando a la chica.

- ¡ya okei, no me reten!-dijo shion-me tratan como una niña pequeña-decia la chica, hablándoles a midorikawa y Steve.

- pero es que nos preocupamos por ti-decia Steve de brazos cruzados.

- ¿y cuando me ire de este lugar?-pregunto shion.

- el domingo por la tarde-respondio atsuya.

- mientras que transcurre el tiempo, ¿Quién quiere quedarse conmigo?-pregunto la chica.

- bueno, si quieres yo me quedo todo el rato contigo-decia midorikawa-hasta que termine la hora de visitas.

- muchas gracias, mido-kun-dijo shion, sonriéndole al peli verde.

- ¿y tu hermano?-pregunto shion.

- bueno tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero cuando tenga tiempo vendre a verte-respondio Steve.

- okei, hermanito-dijo shion, sonriente.

- yo también vendre-dijo clara-y si alguien mas quiere venir a verte, yo los traigo.

- muchas gracias, clara-chan-dijo shion.

- bueno, yo me quería disculpar contigo-dijo hiroto cabizbajo-por la mentira que te dije la otra vez.

- ¿Qué mentira?-pregunto carly, arqueando una ceja.

- bueno, es que yo le dije que cuando tu perdias algo malo le pasaba al contrincante-dijo hiroto, con una mano en la nuca.

- hermano baka, eres un estúpido-decia carly, con un aura maligna.

- si, pero quería que tu ganaras-dijo hiroto, poniéndose detraz de fubuki, para que no le pegara.

- si, pero tampoco deberías haberlo echo-dijo carly-no lo vuelvas a hacer nuevamente, ahora disculapate.

- okei-respondio hiroto-me podrías perdonar, shion-chan.

- esta bien hiroto, todo perdonado-respondio shion-pero, ni si lo vuelves a hacer, ya veras hiro-kun.

- esa sonrisa no me gusta-dijo hiroto con miedo-bueno, yo ya me voy, adiós.

- hay, hermano baka, cobarde-decia carly, mientras a todos se les resfalaba una gotita al estilo anime.

De repente, llego la enfermera con la comida para shion, había un pan con mantequilla, un jugo de frutillas, y una fruta.

-bueno señorita shion, es hora de la once-dijo la enfermera, para luego darse cuenta de que la chica tenia visitas-oh, como veo tiene visitas.

- si, pero nosotros ya nos íbamos, hasta luego shion-dijo valen, mientras salia de la habitación junto con los demás, dejando a shion, midorikawa, y a la enfermera solos.

- yo, acompañare a shion hasta las 21:00-dijo midorikawa.

- bien, entonces preocupate de que tu novia coma todo lo que le traje-dijo la enfermera.

- NOVIA-dijieron los dos chicos, mientras se sonrojaban.

- no señorita, ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga-dijo midorikawa-pero me preocupare de que coma todo.

- muy bien, entonces me voy-dijo la enfermera.

- hasta pronto-dijieron los dos chicos.

Después de que se fuera la enfermera, shion comenzó a comer lo que la mujer le había traido, mientras midorikawa le acompañaba.

- y bien, ¿Cómo esta la comida?-pregunto midorikawa.

- si, esta rico, pero no creo que me coma todo esto-dijo la chica, mirando al comida-¿quieres un poco?

- ¿lo dices encerio?-pregunto el chico, mientras shion asentía con la cabeza-entonces si, gracias shion-kun.

- no es nada, mido-kun-respondio shion, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Luego de comer, prendieron al televisión, y pusieron las noticias, y justo estaban dando la notica de la muerte de una familia, pero que el único sobreviviente fue su hijo, el pequeño quedo con algunas lesiones, pero eran curables, shion se coloco triste, con ganas de llorar, recordando a sus padres, midorikawa se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica y se preocupo.

-¿te ocurre algo, shion?-pregunto el peli verde, preocupadamente.

- no, no es nada, solo que recordé a mis padres-respondio shion, apretando su collar.

- ¿Qué les ocurrió?-pregunto midorikawa.

- bueno lo que paso fue…-dijo shion recordando.

INICIO DE FLASH BACK:

Iba una familia compuesta de cuatro personas, estaban en la carretera, y llovia torrencialmente, el piso estaba resfaloso, y justo estaban pasando por un lugar con curvas,

había mucha niebla, se podía ver lo mínimo, satoshi el padre de shion y Steve, encendió las luces del auto, para poder ver más, pero seguía viendo poco.

-maldita niebla-dijo el padre de los pequeños.

- pero amor, cálmate-dijo la madre de los pequeños, llamada saori.

- ¿mami, ya llegamos?-pregunto Steve.

- ya casi, hijito-dijo saori, sonriendo.

Y justo en ese momento el auto pierde el control, chocando con un cerro, los padres de los pequeños murieron, mientras que shion y Steve, solo quedaron con lesiones leves.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

- y eso es todo-dijo shion, mientras se le caían las lagrimas.

- hay, shion no llores, por favor-decía el chico.

- pero es que fue tan horrible, y es tan penoso perder a tus padres-dijo shion, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que midorikawa la abrazo para calmarla, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y solo de digno a llorar.

- tranquila, yo si se cómo te sientes, mis padres también murieron-dijo el chico tristemente.

- ¡enserio!-dijo la chica entre sollozos, mientras que todavía estaba aferrada al chico.

- de verdad-respondió el peli verde nostálgico.

- y ellos, ¿Cómo murieron?-pregunto shion.

- los mataron en una balacera, junto a otras personas, en este momento los asesinos deben estar pudriéndose en la cárcel-contesto midorikawa, muy enojado.

Los chicos seguían abrazados, y la enfermera justo iba a entrar, pero al ver la escena no quiso interrumpir, y se retiro.

- sabes shion-dijo midorikawa.

- mm, que cosa mido-kun-respondió la chica.

- bueno te quería decir, que te quiero, te quiero mucho-dijo el chico con una voz tierna, y dulce, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- pues, sabes yo también te quiero, mido-kun-respondió shion, luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, midorikawa tomo su cara con delicadeza, y la comenzó a acariciar, al chica solo se sonrojo, y comenzaron a acercarse, y terminar dándose un lindo y tierno beso, al separarse solo se abrazaron, pero fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera.

- ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto la mujer, haciendo que los dos chicos se separaron y se sonrojaran.

- no, nada-decía shion, negando con las manos.

- bueno solo quería decir que ha terminado la hora de visitas, se tiene que ir-dijo la mujer.

- oh es verdad-dijo shion, mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared-bueno hasta pronto, mido-kun.

- adiós, shion-kun-se despidió midorikawa, acercándose a la chica, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que shion se sonrojo, cuando midorikawa ya no estaba en la habitación, la enfermera dijo:

- ese chico parece ser muy valioso-dijo al mujer-no lo dejes-luego se fue de la habitación, y shion se quedo pensando en el peli verde.

Midorikawa se fue pensando en shion todo el camino hasta el sun Garden, en el orfanato habían organizado una fiesta con alguno de los chicos del orfanato, Nicole, Steve, hiroto, carly, fubuki, Tiare, Alexander, matt, valen, kido, endo no pudo ir porque se fue a entrenar -.- clara, atsuya, haruya, osamu, suzuno y reina. Hubo música, y reina había invitado a dos de sus amigas, las chicas coqueteaban con midorikawa, pero este ni les pescaba, ya que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

- y bueno dime, ¿tienes novia?-pregunto una de las chicas, de pelo rubio.

- no, pero yo ya le pertenezco a alguien mas-respondió el chico.

- pero ella no está aquí en este momento, bailemos-dijo otra de pelo negro.

- no, no quiero bailar-respondió midorikawa.

- pero, no seas así, mido-chan, baila con nosotras-decía la rubia, con una voz sexi.

- ¡TE DIJE, QUE NO!-grito midorikawa, para luego irse al patio, y dejar a las dos chicas ahí, mientras todos miraban la actitud del peli verde.

- ay, pero que chico más cerrado-dijo la peli negra.

- solo queríamos divertirnos-dijo la rubia.

El peli verde salió al patio, y se sentó en un columpio, y luego llegaron valen, clara y Nicole.

- ey, mido, ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera?-pregunto valen, sentándose en un columpio junto al chico.

- esas dos chicas, me estaban presionando para que bailara con ellas-respondió el chico.

- entiendo, lo haces por shion, ¿cierto?-dijo clara.

- sí, es correcto-respondió mido, cabizbajo.

- y dime, ¿paso algo en especial en el hospital?-pregunto Nicole, pícaramente dándole codazos a su hermano.

- bueno, etto, es, si-dijo mido, mientras se sonrojaba.

- cuenta, cuenta, cuenta-decían las tres chicas.

- bueno, yo la bese-respondió midorikawa-y le dije que la quería.

- kyaaaaa, sabía que lo harías mido-chan-dijo clara, felicitando a su amigo.

- muy bien mido, has dado el primer paso-dijo valen.

- ese es mi hermanito-decía Nicole.

- gracias chicas, seguiré esforzándome para conquistarla-decía mido.

- ese es el mido que conocemos-dijeron las tres chicas.

Luego los cuatro chicos entraron a la fiesta, la rubia y la peli negra volvieron a donde mido, pero Steve llego y dijo:

-lo siento chicas dejen molestar a mido, por que el está comprometido-dijo Steve, llevándose a mido a otro lugar, y dejando a las dos chicas como unas perdedoras.

- muchas gracias Steve-dijo mido.

- no fue nada-respondió Steve-además no puedo permitir que te seduzcan otras mujeres, porque shion se pondría muy mal.

- tampoco le hubiera hecho eso a ella-respondió mido.

La fiesta termino como a las una de la mañana, los que no se pudieron ir se quedaron en el orfanato, llamaron a sus padres y le avisaron, valen y kido estaba durmiendo en el sillón del living, y en la mañana amanecieron muy juntos casi dándose un abrazo, mido durmió en el suelo, en la pieza de hiroto, clara se acomodo en el suelo con una manta, y atsuya también durmió en el piso, pero como se mueve mucho en la noche, amaneció aferrado de clara, al igual que fubuki, amaneció aferrado a carly, cuando los chicos que durmieron en el segundo piso vieron la escena, decidieron sacarle una foto a aquella escena, y haruya tan bromista saco 50 copias y las repartió por toda la ciudad, luego clara, valen y carly querian puro matarlo

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible.**

**¿que les parecio?**

**¿ me perdonaran, por demorarme en subir el capitulo?**

**¿les gusto el momento de shion y mido?**

**¿steve iso bien en decirle eso a las dos chicas, para que dejaran en paz al pobre de mido?**

**bueno esas son todas las preguntas, matta ne minna, cuidense, besos.**


	9. organizando el viaje a la isla miyako

**hola, nuevamente minna, ¿como estan? bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo nueve, de comenze odiandote, y termine amandote, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 9: organizando el viaje a la isla miyako

Era domingo, y faltaba solo una semana para que salieran de clases. En el primer semestre ocurrieron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: la guerra de comida, que fue iniciada por fudo y atsuya, los dos chicos tuvieron que limpiar los salones por un mes, la fiesta en el gimnasio del colegio, y algunas citas como al de Nicole y Steve, de Tiare y Alexander, y shion y mido, entre muchas otras cosas.

Eran las 13:00 PM, y shion estaba en el sillón viendo televisión, cuando de repente comienza a sonar su celular, esta lo tomo y contesto.

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

-hola, habla shion kishimoto, ¿con quién hablo?-dijo shion.

-_hola, ma petite princesse (mi pequeña princesa)-dijo una voz masculina._

- demian, ¿eres tú?-dijo shion sorprendida.

- _el mismo, mi pequeña princesa-respondió el chico._

- ¿Y a que se debe tu llamada?-pregunto shion.

- _bueno como se que ya vienen las vacaciones, te iba a preguntar si, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa acá en la isla de miyako?-pregunto el chico-y invitas a un grupo de amigos._

- hay, claro me encantaría demian, eres muy amable-dijo shion.

- _además tengo ganas de verte, mi pequeña princesa-dijo el chico._

- yo igual demi-kun-dijo shion-bueno, nosotros estaríamos llegando el sábado por la noche.

-_ me parece muy bien, mi pequeña princesa, bueno te estaré esperando, bye bye-dijo el chico, para luego cortar la llamada._

FIN DE LA LLAMADA:

Shion dejo su celular encima de el sillón, se levanto y luego comenzó a saltar por todas partes diciendo: iremos a miyako, Steve fue a ver porque shion hacia tanto ruido, él creía que estaba gritándole a la televisión, a sus programas, pero no, al entrar a la habitación, vio a una shion muy feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con sus ojos brillantes.

-shion, ¿Qué te ocurre, por que tan feliz?-pregunto Steve, haciendo que la chica parara de saltar.

- es que, me acaba de llamar demian, y nos invito a la isla miyako, para las vacaciones de invierno-dijo shion, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ese tipo no me da buena espina, el te engaño, no te acuerdas-dijo Steve, recordando el noviazgo de la chica con demian.

- pero eso es pasado, todo eso quedo atrás-dijo shion sonriendo.

- espero que el no te vuelva a dañar-dijo Steve.

- no te preocupes, además el no es mi novio-respondió shion de lo mas natural.

- tienes razón-respondio Steve, con una sonrisa forzada.

- bueno ahora si me disculpas hermanito, debo llamar a los chicos-dijo shion-eh y otra cosa, ¿sabes donde se metió clara?

- ella salió muy temprano junto a fubuki, atsuya y carly.

- okei, gracias hermanito-dijo shion, para luego desaparecer en la cocina.

Shion fue a su cuarto, y se cambio de ropa, se coloco una sudadera de color morado, unos pantalones cortos, hasta la rodilla, y unas sandalias de plataforma negras, y se fue a la heladería. Cuando llego ahí se sentó, en una mesa que daba a la ventana, y pidió una copa de helado, mientras que llegaba el helado, vio entrar a kido y valen a la heladería, shion se coloco sus gafas de sol, y miraba a los dos chicos, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que era shion, y se sentaron con ella.

- hola shion-dijeron los dos chicos.

- hola, kido, valen-dijo la chica, quitándose las gafas.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí sin midorikawa?-pregunto valen.

- el no estaba, me dijo que iría al sun Garden-dijo shion-clara, tampoco estaba, todos estaban ocupados así que decidí venir sola.

- entiendo-dijo valen-pero tienes suerte de encontrarte con nosotros.

- ahora pregunto yo, ¿Por qué vienen los dos juntos?-pregunto la chica pícaramente.

- no es lo que crees, shion-dijo kido.

- es que me encontré con kido en el camino, y le invite un helado, solo eso-respondió valen, con un leve sonrojo.

- si ustedes lo dicen-dijo shion, para que luego le trajeran su helado, kido, y valen miraron la enorme copa de helado y preguntaron.

- ¿te lo vas a comer todo tu sola?-preguntaron kido y valen.

- sí, todo yo sólita-respondió shion sonriendo, mientras a kido y a valen se les resbalaba una gotita por la sien-suelo compartir este helado con mido, pero él no está.

- ¿te gusta cierto?-pregunto valen.

- sí, me gusta, y mucho-respondió shion, mientras comía su helado.

- yo sé algo, que mido me dijo-dijo valen sonriente.

- ¡enserio! ¿Qué cosa?-dijo shion.

- el también te quiere, aprovéchalo-respondió valen.

- creo que estoy sobrando en esta conversación-dijo kido, yéndose a una esquinita depre.

- pero que dices kido-dijeron las dos chicas.

- mejor pediré los helados-dijo kido.

- está bien-dijo valen sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos volvió kido con dos conos de helado, uno de chocolate, y otro de vainilla.

- muchas gracias, kido-dijo valen, recibiendo el helado.

- oh, se me había olvidado por completo-dijo shion.

- ¿Qué, que cosa?-pregunto kido.

- es que un amigo, me invito a la isla Miyako, y puedo invitar a algunos amigos, ¿les gustaría ir?-dijo la chica muy feliz.

- por mi si, ¿tú qué dices yuuto-kun?-pregunto valen.

- si, si ire-respondio el de rastas.

- perfecto, ahora tengo que decirles a los demás-dijo shion, terminando de comer su helado-bueno yo me voy-dijo la chica, para pagar su helado, pero antes de irse dijo-chicos, necesito que mañana vayan a mi casa, como a las 18:00, es para organizarnos para el viaje, bye bye.

Kido y valen se quedaron platicando y comiendo su helado. Shion se fue al parque para ver si encontraba a clara, y los demás, camino mirando para todas direcciones hasta que encontró a sus amigos, que estaban debajo de un árbol, shion se acerco y saludo.

- hola, amigos-dijo shion, llegando al lugar muy feliz.

- hola shion-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿y qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto carly.

- bueno, que era lo que les tenía que decir-dijo shion, tratando de recordar, mientras a sus amigos se les resbalaba una gotita al estilo anime.

- ¿ya recordaste, shion-kun?-pregunto fubuki.

- sisisi, ya recordé-dijo shion.

- bueno, y ¿Qué es?-pregunto atsuya.

- lo que pasa, es que un amigo que vive cerca de Okinawa, tiene una casa en la playa de Miyako, y me invito, y me dijo que podría invitar a un grupo de amigos, y decidí invitarlos a ustedes-explico shion.

- eso sería genial, yo si voy-dijo clara sonriendo-¿Qué dicen chicos?

- yo igual voy, será divertido-dijo atsuya-¿Qué dices hermano?

- por mi está bien-respondió fubuki-¿y tu carly?

- yo igual voy-respondió la rubia-¿puede ir hiroto?

- claro, porque no-respondió shion-entonces irán todos ustedes, que bien amigos, pasaremos las mejores vacaciones.

- que divertido será esto-dijo clara, muy animada y feliz.

- bueno, yo me tengo que ir-dijo shion, pero antes de irse debía informarles algo-ah, se me olvidaba, chicos necesito que mañana a las 18:00 PM estén en mi casa, para organizar el viaje, matta ne.

- *listo, ya tengo a otras dos parejas más, ahora iré donde matt, Tiare, y Alexander, donde estarán*-pensó shion, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Shion comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, mientras pensaba en midorikawa, ella estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero no sabía cómo demostrárselo, de repente llega a donde estaban los tres chicos que andaba buscando, estaban en los juegos de vídeos, shion entro atrayendo la mirada de muchos chicos, que no paraban de verla, y esta solo pensaba.

-*hay pero que babosos son estos*-pensó shion un poco fastidiada, luego llego donde sus amigos que estaban en los juegos de peleas.

- hola chicos-dijo shion acercándose a los tres chicos.

- hola shion-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo están?-pregunto shion.

- bien, ¿y tu?-preguntaron lso tres chicos

- sí, muy bien, bien-respondio shion-bueno que venía a hacer yo aquí-dijo shion, tratando de recordar.

- hay, tan olvidadiza como siempre-dijeron los tres con gotitas al estilo anime.

- ya me acorde-dijo shion sonriendo victoriosa.

- ¿y qué es?-pregunto matt.

- bueno, la cosa es que un viejo amigo me invito a su casa en la playa Miyako y me dijo que podía invitar a un grupo de amigos, y decidí que ustedes irán junto a algunos más, ¿qué dicen?-dijo shion muy emocionada.

- claro, que iremos, ¿cierto amigos?-respondió Tiare con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- sí, está bien-respondieron matt y Alexander.

- me alegro de que me acompañen en este viaje-dijo shion-bueno ahora me voy, pero primero necesito que mañana a las 18:00 vayan a mi casa para organizar el viaje, adiós.

- está bien-dijeron los tres chicos, mientras shion salía de los video juegos. La chica siguió caminando y pensó: *listo termine de reunir a esos tres, creo que me falta mido, Nicole y hiroto, al sun Garden*

Shion se fue directo al sun Garden, cuando llego, toco el timbre, y al puerta que fue abierta por midorikawa que estaba con una camisa a cuadrille azul desabotonada, con unas bermudas negras, y estaba con el cabello mojado, y suelto, shion se sonrojo fuertemente preocupando a midorikawa.

- shion, ¿estás bien? Estas muy roja-dijo el chico, tocando la frente de shion-estas ardiendo.

- debe ser por el calor-respondió shion, que miraba a mido disimuladamente.

- qué bueno que estés bien-dijo midorikawa sonriendo-bueno entra.

- gracias-dijo shion, entrando seguida de midorikawa, los chicos entraron a la habitación principal donde estaban hiroto, Nicole, suzuno, y haruya.

- hola-dijo shion entrando a la sala.

- que linda novia tienes midorikawa-dijo haruya, molestando al peli verde, y haciendo que shion y mido se sonrojaran.

- no es lo que crees nagumo-dijo midorikawa.

- es solo una broma, me encanta molestarte-dijo el cabeza de tulipán, sonriendo arrogante-¿y cómo te llamas?

- me llamo shion kishimoto-respondió la chica-¿y tú?

- soy haruya nagumo-respondio el peli rojo.

- y ese chico que está ahí, ¿Quién es?-pregunto shion, refiriéndose a suzuno.

- ey fuusuke, te están hablando-dijo haruya, llamándole la atención al chico que leia un libro.

- eh, ¿Qué cosa?-dijo el albino.

- te pregunte, ¿que quien eras?-dijo shion.

- soy suzuno fuusuke-respondió el chico, para luego volverse a leer su libro.

- déjalo, el siempre es así-dijo midorikawa.

- ¿y qué te trae por aquí, shion?-pregunto haruya.

- bueno es que un viejo amigo mío, me invito a la isla miyako, y me dijo que podría traer un grupo de amigos, y decidí invitarlos-dijo shion, mientras se sentaba junto a mido-¿Qué dicen, quieren ir? Haruya, suzuno ustedes también pueden ir.

- enserio, shion-dijo muy sorprendido el peli rojo.

- enserio-respondió la chica.

- entonces voy-dijo el peli rojo-¿y ustedes chicos?

- yo igual voy-dijo midorikawa-¿y tu Nicole?

- obvio que también ire-respondió la peli verde-¿y tu hiro-kun?

- también, como perderme esta gran oportunidad-contesto el peli rojo-solo faltas tú suzuno, ¿iras?

- ya que no tengo nada que hacer, ire-respondio fríamente le chico.

- muy bien, pasaremos unas lindas vacaciones-dijo shion muy feliz-bueno antes de irme les diré que mañana a las 18:00 los quiero en mi casa, ya que organizaremos para el viaje, bye bye.

- espera shion-dijo mido, agarrando a shion de la muñeca-nosotros nos vamos contigo.

- está bien-respondió shion.

Los chicos caminaron hasta el departamento, y shion invito a almorzar a los dos mellizos ryuuji.

LUNES EN LA TARDE, EN CASA DE SHION:

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el living de shion, estaban todos en un círculo, y Steve y shion estaban frente a ellos, con un enorme pizarrón.

- me alegro de que todos vinieran-dijo shion con una sonrisa.

- ¿de dónde sacaste este pizarrón hermana?-pregunto Steve, viendo el enorme pizarrón.

- contactos hermanos, contactos-respondió la chica misteriosamente-volviendo al viaje, como todos saben iremos a la isla miyako, que esta Okinawa, nos hospedaremos en la casa de un amigo, llamado demian, su casa está cerca de la playa-dijo shion, anotando todo en el pizarrón-¿dudas?

- si yo-dijo mido, alzando la mano-¿Quién es demian?-pregunto el peli verde con un tanto de celo.

- es un viejo amigo, pronto lo conocerás, mido-kun-respondió shion sonriendo-¿otra duda?

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto valen.

- el viernes en la tarde, nos reuniremos a las 18:00 aquí en mi casa-respondió la chica.

- ¿y en que nos iremos?-pregunto Alexander.

- buena pregunta, bueno tendremos un jet privado, que les parece-contesto shion, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Cómo quieres pagar eso?-pregunto Steve-quieres dejarnos endeudarnos.

- te dije que tenía contactos, no te preocupes-respondió shion, cerrando un ojo, con el dedo arriba.

- para mí que eres bruja-dijo matt, a lo que shion le miro con un aura malvada.

- que dijiste, maldito chiquillo-dijo shion, con una venita en la sien, y apretando en puño.

- no, no es nada-dijo matt, escondiéndose detrás de Alexander.

- mas te vale, matt-dijo shion, volviendo a la normalidad-me las vas a pagar.

- bueno, proseguimos-dijo Steve-estaremos todas las vacaciones en miyako, haremos excursiones, iremos a la playa, entre muchas otras cosas divertidas.

- tienen que llevar todo lo necesario para quedarse las tres semanas en la isla miyako, ropa, trajes de baño, etc, etc.-dijo shion, mientras hacia el mapa de miyako.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunto hiroto, con un signo de interrogación por todas partes.

- es el mapa de miyako, no lo vez, torpe-dijo carly, pegándole en la cabeza a su hermano.

- ay, pero no tenias para que pegarme-se quejo hiroto, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- gracias, carly-dijo shion, asesinando con la mirada a hiroto-bueno nosotros estaremos aquí-dijo shion, haciendo una casita, y encerrándola en un circulo-aquí está la playa-decía dibujando el mar, y gente bañándose-por aquí está en centro comercial-decía dibujando un gran edificio-por acá está el almacén más famoso, del de don hiroshi-decia shion haciendo una pequeña casa-un poco más al centro está el pap, discoteca, antro, como ustedes quieran llamarlo, iremos ahí, acuérdense-decía shion, haciendo en el medio una casa amplia-bueno creo que eso es todo lo que les tenía que decir, chicos, si tienen alguna duda, tienen tres días para preguntar-dijo shion, mientras todos se colocaban de pie, para retirase de la casa de shion.

* * *

**finito, espero que les haya gustado, los chicos se irán a la isla Miyako, donde todo pasara.**

**¿le gusto?**

**¿seran unas buenas vacaciones en miyako?**

**¿habran celos por parte de mido? **

**¿que ocurrira en la isla?**

**bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, matta ne minna, cuidense.**


	10. ¡llegamos a Miyako!

**hola minna, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, y sin mas ni menos el capitulo.**

* * *

capitulo 10. ¡llegamos a miyako!

El viernes en la tarde todos se reunieron en casa de shion, con sus maletas listas, todos estaban muy emocionados por ir a miyako, para pasar unas lindas vacaciones, y los chicos pensaron en conquistar, a sus enamoradas, y pedirles que fueran sus novias, era un hermoso lugar para aquello. A Las 19:00 cuando todo estuvo listo, se subieron a un enorme bus, que los llevaría hasta el jet privado, todos se subieron y se acomodaron, shion se sentó con Steve, midorikawa con Nicole, clara con valen, tiare con carly, Alexander con matt, fubuki con atsuya, haruya y suzuno, kido con hiroto.

- bueno amigos, aquí comienza nuestro viaje-dijo shion alzando su mano, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo y decían: siii-vamos, chofer.

- ¿shion, como pagaste esto?-pregunto Steve.

- ya te dije, tengo contactos, no te preocupes-respondió la chica.

- si tú lo dices-dijo Steve, para luego acomodarse.

- oye shion, ¿Dónde está el jet privado?-pregunto hiroto-

- debemos llegar hasta las afueras de la ciudad inazuma-contesto shion.

Mientras llegaban al jet privado, a shion se le ocurrió cantar algunas canciones, y empezaron a jugar: ¿Quién le robo el sombrero al profesor?

-bueno yo comienzo-dijo shion comenzando el juego-midorikawa le robo el sombrero al profesor.

- ¿Quién yo?-dijo el chico.

- ¡si tú!-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡yo no fui!-respondió midorikawa.

- ¿Quién fue?-preguntaron todos.

- fue valen-respondió el chico.

- valen le robo el sombrero al profesor…-dijeron todos. Y así siguieron hasta nombrar a todos los presentes en el bus.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el jet privado, sacaron las maletas, y las colocaron en el avión, y luego se subieron, era muy hermoso por dentro, y cuando se iban a acomodar, Steve los detuvo.

- esperen, ¿A dónde van?-pregunto el chico.

- no es obvio, nos vamos a sentar-dijo Tiare.

- no aquí yo diré con quien se sentaran-dijo Steve-ya lo había preparado.

- ¿queee?-dijeron todos.

- si lo que oyeron-dijo Steve, para luego dar los puestos, quedando así: mido y shion, valen y kido, clara y atsuya, Alexander y Tiare, carly y fubuki, Nicole y Steve, matt y hiroto, suzuno y haruya

- listo así quedamos-dijo Steve, sonriendo.

De repente la voz del aviador por un parlante:

-prepárense para despegar directo a unas vacaciones a miyako, muy buen viaje.

Al despegar el avión, y estar en lo más arriba los chicos prendieron sus celulares para escuchar música, o simplemente jugar con ellos.

Con shion y mido:

- ay lo pasaremos muy bien mido-kun-dijo shion son una linda sonrisa.

- sí, para eso vine, para divertirme, y si estoy contigo, nunca se hará aburrido-dijo midorikawa sonriendo tiernamente, haciendo que shion se sonrojara, y desviara la mirada-*se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja, este viaje será la manera de pedirle que sea mi novia*

Con kido y valen:

- ¿y que deseas hacer al llegar a miyako?-pregunto kido.

- bueno, como llegaremos en la tarde, me gustaría dar un paseo por la playa-respondió valen.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto el chico, haciendo que valen se sonrojara y sonriera.

- me encantaría, yuuto-kun-respondió la chica.

Con clara y atsuya:

-hay me encanta esta canción-dijo clara, subiéndole todo el volumen a su celular, y la canción era: algo me gusta de ti, de wisin y yandel ft chris Brown (estoy pegada con esta cancioncita)

- si, a mi igual me gusta-dijo el peli rosa, que estaba escuchando música con la chica.

- ¿¡enserio te gusta!?-dijo clara un poco sorprendida.

- sí, y te la dedico-dijo el chico, haciendo sonrojar a clara.

Con Nicole y Steve:

- ¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto Steve.

- bueno, ¿Qué tienes?-dijo la peli verde.

- ¿quieres papas fritas?-pregunto el chico.

- claro-respondió Nicole, y comenzaron a comer las papas mientras escuchaban música, para luego quedarse dormidos, apoyándose en las cabezas de cada uno.

Con Tiare y Alexander:

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Alexander.

- quiero dormir, tengo mucho sueño-respondió la chica, para acomodar su cabeza en la almohada, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba durmiendo, Alexander le miro tiernamente, y le acaricio la cara, y la chica comenzó a hablar dormida y decía: te amo Alexander, te quiero mucho.

- yo también te amo, Tiare-susurro el chico.

Con carly y fubuki:

-¿Qué lees?-pregunto el albino.

- un libro que trata de una princesa, que tiene que encontrar el amor, y se da cuenta que lo tenía al lado de ella-respondió la chica.

- wuaau, suena divertido-dijo el albino-¿te gustaría escribir un libro?

- sí, me encantaría-respondió la chica.

- y tu serias la princesa-dijo el albino, haciendo que carly se le tiñeran sus mejillas de un color carmesí, mientras fubuki solo le miraba tiernamente.

Con matt, hiroto, suzuno y haruya:

- siento que sobramos-dijo matt cabizbajo.

- si hubieran dicho que era con parejas, podría haber invitado a rean-dijo haruya.

- yo le hubiera dicho a reina que me acompañara-acoto hiroto llorando a cascaditas.

- a mi me da igual-dijo suzuno fríamente como siempre.

- es que tú no tienes sentimientos-dijo matt.

- cállate-dijo suzuno con seriedad.

- lo ves-dijo matt, a lo que haruya y a hiroto se les resbalaba una gotita.

Cuando llegaron a la isla de miyako a las 18:00 del día sábado, demian los esperaba en el aeropuerto, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, que eran para shion, los chicos bajaron las maletas, y luego se les acerco demian, un chico de cabello café oscuro, unos hermosos ojos rojos, y su tono de piel era clara, llevaba una camisa a cuadrille roja, unos jeans negros, y zapatos negros, era muy atractivo, pero muy mujeriego.

- buenas tardes-dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia-mi nombre es Demian Leblanc.

- tanto tiempo sin verte, demi-kun-dijo shion sonriendo.

- ma petite princesse, lo mismo digo, estas rosas son para ti-dijo el chico, haciendo arder en celos a midorikawa.

- hay, que lindo detalle, las pondré en agua cuando lleguemos a casa-dijo shion.

- mejor las quemamos en la parrilla y hacemos un asado-susurro midorikawa.

- celoso mido-dijo clara.

- ¿Qué crees tú?-respondió midorikawa.

- te entiendo-dijo clara-¿tú sabes que el antiguamente fue novio de shion?

- ¿Queee?-dijo midorikawa sorprendido, enfadado, y celoso a la mismo vez-quizás que le habrá hecho para que ella terminara con él.

- ¿pues pregúntaselo tu?-dijo clara.

- oye demian, ¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana cuando te saludo?-pregunto Steve, que estaba celoso.

- le dije mi pequeña princesa, ya no te acuerdas, que así le decía-dijo el chico, mientras midorikawa estaba celosísimo mordiéndose las uñas-bueno síganme por aquí, el bus nos está esperando.

Los chicos tomaron sus maletas, y demian ayudo a shion a llevarlas, ya que la chica llevaba las rosas y un bolso de mano, los chicos dejaron las maletas en el portaequipaje y se subieron al bus, se acomodaron como quisieron y luego se fueron a la enorme casa de demian.

La casa era enorme, con unos hermosos pilares, un lindo patio, con áreas verdes, y hartos árboles frondosos, una hermosa puerta de madera. cuando bajaron del bus, y sacaron las maletas, entraron en la casa, por dentro tenia las paredes blancas, algunos retratos, y estaba la sala principal, que era el living, le seguía la otra sala con el comedor, y luego la cocina, y junto a la cocina una sala con un enorme televisor, y algunos sillones y al lado del living estaba la escalera, subieron para organizarse en las piezas, eran cuatro, y todas tenían un baño y quedaron de la siguiente manera.

Derecha:

Pieza 1: shion, clara, valen, Nicole

Pieza 2: carly y Tiare.

Izquierda:

Pieza 1: mido, atsuya, kido, Steve, y haruya.

Pieza 2: fubuki, hiroto, Alexander, matt, y suzuno.

Luego de dejar las maletas en sus cuartos, los chicos quedaron libres, fueron a ver el patio de atrás, había una enorme piscina, con reposeras, y paraguas, en un costado habían áreas verdes, y un enorme árbol, y luego de eso, decidieron ir a recorrer los alrededores, hicieron dos grupos, el de shion, donde estaban: clara, demian, mido, atsuya, hiroto, suzuno y haruya y en el de Steve estaban: Nicole, Tiare, carly, fubuki, Alexander, matt. Mientras que kido y valen, como prometieron fueron a dar un paseo por la playa.

Con el grupo de shion:

- bueno demian, ¿Qué nos recomiendas ver primero?-pregunto clara.

- por ahora veremos los alrededores de la cuidad, otro día veremos los lugares culturales, y todo eso-respondió el peli marrón-ahora vamos al barrio de las comidas, el barrio kitman (el nombre lo invente yo, ni siquiera existe eso)

- dijo comida-dijo midorikawa-si, probare las comidas de esta isla.

- hay mido-dijeron todos mirando al chico con una gotita.

- mido, ¿te compro un helado artesanal muy rico que venden por allí?-pregunto shion, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

- me encantaría, muchas gracias-respondió mido, a lo que demian se coloco un poco celoso.

- bueno sigamos el recorrido-dijo demian interrumpiendo a los dos chicos.

- claro-respondió shion.

- *pero que tipo más desagradable*-pensó el peli verde colocándose al lado de shion, mientras que del otro lado estaba demian.

- celos, celos, celos-dijo clara, mientras los demás chicos rieron.

Con el grupo de Steve:

- ¿Dónde iremos Steve?-pregunto Nicole.

- ¿quieren ir al centro de la ciudad?-pregunto el chico.

- claro, nos encantaría-respondieron todos los presentes.

- iremos a la plaza de armas yumako, que es la plaza principal de la cuidad-dijo el chico.

- si, a sacarse fotos-dijo Tiare, sacando su cámara-para recordar estas lindas vacaciones.

- que atenta-dijo suzuno fríamente.

- wuaa, ¿tu venias en el viaje?-preguntando Tiare.

- claro, eh estado en el grupo hace rato-respondió el chico sin ninguna expresión.

- oh gomen ne-dijo la chica.

- bueno nos vamos-dijo Steve.

- esperen júntense todos, le sacare una foto-dijo Tiare, mientras se colocaban para la foto-digan whisky.

- whisky-dijeron todos, para luego ir a la yumako.

Por otro lado en la playa con kido y valen.

Los dos chicos caminaban descalzos por la parte baja de la playa, mientras miraban la puesta de sol, valen suspiro hondo, y se fue a sentar en la arena, mientras kido le seguía.

- qué hermoso lugar es donde nos ah traído shion-comento valen.

- si tienes razón-dijo kido, mientras miraba de perfil a valen, la chica se dio cuenta y se sonrojo.

- ¿p-porque me miras tanto, yuuto-kun?-pregunto la chica, sonrojada.

- miro lo lindo que son tus ojos-contesto el chico sonriendo tiernamente.

- y-yuuto-kun-dijo valen sorprendida a lo que el chico dijo-arigato yuuto-kun.

Luego fueron hacia el agua, y valen le tiro agua al chico.

- oh, con qué quieres guerra-dijo kido, salpicando a la chica.

- sí, quiero guerra-dijo valen, volviendo a tirarle agua al de rastas, mojándole el pelo.

- tú te lo has buscado-dijo kido, tomando en brazos a la chica, mientras ella gritaba de diversión-¿te tiro al agua?

- tirémonos juntos-respondió la chica, mientras kido la bajaba para tirarse, pero valen se adelanto y lo empujo-jajaja, que linda es la venganza.

- a si-dijo kido, agarrando a valen de su mano, y tirándola a al agua, y luego comenzaron a reír, luego de un buen rato jugueteando, se acostaron en la arena, rendidos, y con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

- que divertido fue venir para acá-dijo kido, mientras valen asentía con la cabeza.

- sí, tienes razón-dijo valen.

- mejor limpio mis lentes-dijo kido, sacándose los lentes, y dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos rojos, a lo que valen se sonrojo, y se quedo embobada mirando a kido, con su pelo mojado, su camisa mojada, que se le traslucía su cuerpo, luego de que se colocara los lentes, kido miro a la chica disimuladamente, su pelo estaba todo mojado, su blusa blanca estaba mojada y se le pegaba a la ropa, marcando sus atributos, y sus shorts solo estaban empapados, kido se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, y dijo:

- será mejor que vayamos a casa-dijo kido, colocándose de pie.

- sí, hay que ir a cambiarnos de ropa-dijo valen, colocándose de pie junto al chico, y luego se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron que estaban las luces apagadas, y se escuchaba música que venía de adentro de la casa.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?-pregunto valen.

- mejor entremos para saber-contesto yuuto, para encontrar a haruya, y Tiare bailando sobre la mesa, mientras los demás se reían de los dos chicos.

- ¿Por qué haruya, y Tiare están bailando?-preguntaron kido y valen, mientras se les resbalaba una gotita.

- ellos están borrachos, se tomaron unas copas de más, y quedaron así, igual que Alexander y matt, que están embobados viendo a Tiare-dijo midorikawa.

- ¿y porque los dejaron que tomaran demás?-pregunto kido.

- ellos no hicieron caso, hasta intentamos de quitarles las botellas pero nos comenzaron a atacar-respondió clara.

- entendemos-dijeron valen y kido, luego haruya se acerco a midorikawa, y le comenzó a hablarle.

- vamos a bailar preciosa-dijo el chico.

- oye nagumo, soy un chico-dijo midorikawa alejándose del borracho.

- pero que dices, si eres tan bella-dijo haruya, que ya no era consciente de lo que hacía.

- shion ayúdame-dijo el peli verde, pidiendo ayuda.

- haruya, se acabo la fiesta, Tiare, matt Alexander, hora de dormir-dijo shion, mientras los chicos nombrados subían a sus cuartos.

- enseguida-dijeron los cuatro.

Luego de shion supervisara de que estuvieran en sus camas, bajo y miro a kido y valen, que estaban todos empapados, y sonrió.

- ustedes dos, ¿Por qué están mojado?-pregunto shion, sonriendo.

- es que fuimos a la playa-dijo valen-y comenzamos una guerra en el agua.

- sí, y gano valen-dijo kido-ella me tiro primero al agua.

- sí, gane yo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa como la de endo.

- eso lo explica todo-dijeron los presentes.

- ¿bueno y que haremos ahora?-pregunto hiroto.

- yo me iré a dormir estoy cansada-dijo shion-vamos chicas.

- ya vamos-dijeron las que dormían con shion.

- sí, yo igual me iré a acostar-dijo midorikawa, seguido de todos los demás.

En el cuarto 1 de la derecha.

- kido tiene unos hermoso ojos rojos-dijo valen, que se había colocado su pijama que consistía de una blusa blanca con estrellas rojas, y unos shorts rojos.

- ¿los viste?-preguntaron sorprendidas las tres chicas.

- sí, cuando iba a secar sus lentes-respondió valen.

- suertuda, para mí que conseguirás novio pronto-dijo Nicole.

- digo lo mismo de ti, y Steve-dijo valen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- y no nos quedemos atrás con shion-dijo clara.

- y tu clara con atsuya-dijo shion.

Luego de que todos estuvieran durmiendo, shion bajo por un vaso de agua, su pijama era una polera sin mangas morado con un corazón celeste, y unos shorts celestes con corazones morados, cuando bajo, se encontró demian que se estaba preparando un vaso de leche con chocolate.

- demian-dijo shion.

- hola mi pequeña princesa-dijo el chico, mirando a shion de pies a cabeza, sin ninguna disimulación-te vez preciosa con tu pijama.

- gracias demi-kun-dijo shion sonriendo.

- desde que terminaste conmigo nunca más me dijiste dede-dijo el chico.

- pues era un apodo para mi novio, pero ya no lo eres-dijo shion-además termine contigo por mujeriego.

- lo sé, esa era mis debilidades-dijo el chico-además veo que ya te conseguiste otro novio.

- te refieres a ryuuji-kun-dijo shion.

- sí, ese chico peli verde, que al parecer no le caigo bien-dijo demian.

- sí, pero él no es mi novio-dijo shion con tristeza.

- ¿pero te gustaría que lo fuera, cierto?-pregunto demian.

- sí, y lo deseo mucho-dijo shion, mientras que afuera de la cocina midorikawa escuchaba toda la conversación y estaba muy feliz de saber que shion quería ser novia de mido.

- sí, pero se nota que el igual te quiere, y tarde o temprano te pedirá que seas su novia-dijo demian.

- wuaau, yo creía que mido te caía mal, e ibas a decir que no era bueno para mi y eso-dijo shion.

- si al principio me dio un poco de celos, pero luego de ver que tu disfrutabas estar con el, pensé en mejor ayudarte a que seas feliz, me sentiría mal si tú no eres feliz-dijo demian.

- muchas gracias, demi-kun-dijo shion abrazando al chico.

- no fue nada, mi pequeña princesa-dijo demian correspondiendo al abrazo.

- bueno mejor me voy a dormir-dijo la chica, y midorikawa se fue corriendo a su cuarto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que había escuchado.

* * *

**eh aqui el primer dia en la isla de miyako, yo desearia estar en esa isla para bañarme en esa playa -.- y yo aqui derritiendome (al igual que yuko-chan y nao-chan) bueno y aqui las preguntas:**

**- ¿de donde saca tantos contactos shion? ¿sera mafiosa?**

**- ¿que les parecio el primer dia en miyako?**

**- ¿al parecer demian resulto ser alguien bueno en la relacion de mido y shion?**

**- ¿podria ser otra persona que se interponga en la relacion de mido y shion?**

**- ¿kido y valen deberian haberse besado?**

**bueno esas son todas la preguntas, los vere en el proximo capitulo, cuidense, besos, matta ne.**


	11. un pequeño problema en la playa Sunayama

**hola, hola minna, y aquii esta el capitulo, diisfrutenlo muchooooo.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: un pequeño problema en la playa Sunayama.

Era lunes, el sol radiaba, un viento marino recorría la ciudad. Eran exactamente las 10:00 AM los chicos estaban vistiéndose para bajar a tomar desayuno, preparado por shion, valen y clara.

-espero que les guste a los chicos-dijo clara con un poco de manjar en la cara.

- sí, y si no sufrirán-dijo valen con una sonrisa diabólica, tomando un cuchillo.

- eres cruel, valen-chan-dijeron las dos chicas, mientras reían.

- lo sé, pero debe gustarles el desayuno, nos matamos haciéndolo-dijo valen-o si no-dijo valen con un aura oscura, riendo maliciosamente, y sacando un cuchillo.

- ya das miedo, valen-chan-dijo clara.

- bueno pongamos la mesa-dijo shion, y las tres chicas comenzaron a ordenar la mesa, llevando todo lo necesario para desayunar. Luego las chicas llamaron a todos para que vinieran a desayunar, y cuando bajaron quedaron boquiabiertos al ver toda la comida, wuafles con mangar y chocolate, huevo revuelto, algunos panquesitos, mermelada de ciruela, y de mosqueta, entre muchas otras cosas ricas.

- bueno siéntense, y disfruten de la comida-dijo valen-o si no-dijo la chica, con un aura maligna, una sonrisa maliciosa y psicópata, y sacando un cuchillo y afilándolo.

- das miedo, valen-chan-dijeron todos, para luego sentarse a probar, y el primero fue como siempre midorikawa.

- ¡esto esta delicioso!-dijo midorikawa con estrellitas en los ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa.

- uno que se salvo-dijo valen, y luego todos probaron quedando encantados, y sonriendo-creo que todos se salvaron.

- bueno nosotras no podemos quedar fuera-dijo clara, quitándose el delantal y sentándose junto a atsuya.

- si, a comer-dijo valen quitándose el delantal, y sentándose junto a kido.

- mmm que rico, todo esto se ve apetitoso, mejor voy a comer-dijo shion, dejando su delantal en la cocina, y se fue a sentar junto midorikawa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, tocaron la puerta, y luego se escucho un silencio, y la puerta la volvieron a tocar, dándole escalofríos a todos.

- será un fantasma-dijo haruya con miedo.

- o puede ser slenderman-dijo atsuya.

- no creo que sea eso-dijo shion que iba a abrir la puerta.

- noooo-gritaron todos.

- que malo puede pasar si abro la puerta-dijo shion abriendo la puerta, y encontrar a alguien con un capuchón negro, jeans negros, y no se le veía la cara, todos gritaron, hasta shion, que se echo hacia atrás y cayó.

-yo soy-dijo el chico tétricamente-el primo de demian-diciendo lo ultimo muy feliz y quitándose el capuchon, lamento haberlos asustado-dijo el chico de pelo color miel, y unos hermosos ojos celestes, y su piel clarita, era igual de atractivo que su primo.

- lo siento por asustarte linda-dijo el chico, ayudando a levantarse a shion, mientras que mido, miraba de atrás echando humo.

- oh muchas gracias-dijo shion sonrojada.

- ¿y qué te trae por aquí primito?-pregunto demian.

- vine a pasar las vacaciones con mi primo-respondió el chico.

- oye, ¿y cómo te llamas?-pregunto carly.

- me llamo haru kenta-respondio el chico-haru-kun para ustedes.

- oh será un gusto pasar las vacaciones contigo, primito-dijo demian sonriendo.

- preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo haru, indicando a shion.

- y-yo soy shion kishimoto-respondió la chica, mientras que midorikawa estaba apunto de gritar.

- recordare muy fácil tu nombre shi-kun-dijo haru sensualmente, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, ya que nunca nadie le había dicho shi-kun.

- bueno recuerden que mañana iremos a la playa Sunayama, tienen que tener todo listo para mañana-dijo demian-¿tu igual iras haru?

- claro que iré, y llevare mi tabla de surf-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Se pasaron toda la tarde en la playa principal, valen, shion y clara prepararon el almuerzo y lo llevaron a la playa, cuando volvieron a la casa las chicas prepararon una rica once, y luego todos vieron una película.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban listos para subirse al bus, dejaron los bolsos en el portaequipaje, y se subieron al bus, se acomodaron como quisieron, y se demoraron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar a Sunayama, al bajar se acomodaron en un lugar, dejaron las cosas, y luego se fueron a bañar. Las chicas se sacaron la ropa quedando con el traje de baño, shion llevaba un bikini de color azul, con los tirantes negros, midorikawa al ver a shion se fue de espaldas con hemorragia nasal, Steve se le acerco y le dijo: maldito baboso, pervertido, y haru miro a la chica de pies a cabeza y comenzó a sangrar pero poco, se tapo la nariz y se limpio. Valen llevaba un bikini rojo con una estrella roja en medio, con bordes rojos que unen la parte inferior con la superior, kido al verla le comenzó a salir un hilito de sangre, y se tapo la cara porque estaba muy rojo, valen lo miro y se rio. Clara llevaba un bikini amarillo, corto, atsuya la miro y comenzó a sangrar a mares, no paraba, se fue de espaldas, con una cara de pervertido, fubuki se le acerco, y dijo: pervertido, y atsuya le dijo: arrepiéntete porque mira a carly, fubuki miro a carly, tenía un tarje de baño celeste, y se tomo el pelo con una coleta, fubuki se cayó de espaldas, y tenía hemorragia nasal: retiro lo dicho hermanito. Tiare llevaba un trikini de color rosado, Alexander se tiro al suelo dejando un charco de sangre, y casi inconsciente, con una cara de placer. Nicole llevaba un traje completo, que se apegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndole ver sus atributos más grandes, y Steve le miro se sonrojo y quedo igual que Alexander, mientras tanto demian coqueteaba con una rubia, haruya veía a todas las chicas que pasaba, y las miraba de pies a cabeza, mientras que suzuno estaba debajo de un enorme paraguas comiendo un helado.

Las chicas se tiraron al agua, y comenzaron a juguetear en ella, todos los chicos que pasaban quedaban embobados viéndolas, y hacían arder en celos a los chicos.

- adiós, yo iré a surfear-dijo haru, sacando su tabla de surf, y dirigiéndose al mar.

- yo me iré a bañar-dijo midorikawa acercándose donde las chicas.

- sigamoslo-dijieron los demás enamorado.

Luego de que se cansaran de esta en el agua decidieron ir a comer, shion iba a ir a comprar unas cosas, y haru se ofreció a ir con ella, midorikawa se coloco celoso, y decidió seguirlos, Steve le acompaño.

- así que vives en Okinawa-dijo shion, mientras caminaba con haru.

- sí, y como estaba tan aburrido, decidí venir hasta acá-dijo el chico sonriendo.

- que bien-dijo shion sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Steve y mido los espiaban detrás de los arbustos.

- y a este se le ocurre justo aparecerse cuando supe que demian no anda detrás de shion-dijo midorikawa.

- ese tipo debe ser igual que demian, mejor alejarlo de ella-dijo Steve.

- hai-dijo mido.

Haru y shion entraron en la tienda, y mido y Steve, quedaron mirando desde afuera, vieron que se tocaron las manos por casualidad, y luego fueron a la caja, para pagar lo que llevarían, cuando iban saliendo Steve y mido, se escondieron detrás de un basurero, y se volvieron a esconder detrás de los arbustos.

- sabes cuando llegue creo que me enamore a primera vista-comento haru.

- ¿de quién?-pregunto shion, mirando al chico a los ojos.

- de ti-respondió seductoramente haciendo sonrojar a shion, y haciendo que mido ardiera de celos-me enamore a primera vista de ti-dijo el chico, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, pero shion se corrió.

- lo lamento, pero no soy correspondida para ti-dijo shion-a mí ya me gusta otra persona.

- ¿y cómo sabes tú que él te quiere?-pregunto haru fastidiado.

- me lo dice su mirada-dijo shion con una sonrisa y recordando a mido.

- bueno en ese caso tratare de enamorarte-dijo haru con una sonrisa, y luego Steve salió de los arbustos, para hacer su papel de buen hermano.

- no, señor, yo no te dejare que enamores a mi hermanita-dijo Steve desafiante.

- vaya, miren quien salió-dijo haru arrogante.

- oye, no le hables así a mi hermano-dijo shion, poniéndose frente a haru, y matándole con la mirada, haru sonrió sensualmente, y aprovecho ese momento para robarle un beso a la chica, y lo hiso, la tomo de cintura, apretando sus labios contra los de echa, la chica intentaba safarse pero no podía, mido estaba ardiendo de celos, y decidió salir de aquel lugar en el cual se escondía, y le pego a haru, haciendo que soltara a shion, y se tocara la cara.

- m-mido-kun, me salvaste-dijo shion sorprendida por la acción del chico, luego haru se acerco peligrosamente a midorikawa y le dijo.

- ¿Quién eres tu mocoso? ¿Por qué me has pegado?-dijo haru desafiante.

- porque obligaste a shion a que te besara-respondió midorikawa con la frente en alto.

- ¿y quién eres para venir a pegarme?-volvió a preguntar el chico mientras tocaba su mandíbula.

- pues soy el que protege a shion-respondió el chico sorprendiendo a shion.

- así, ¿y puedes protegerte a ti mismo?-dijo haru, dándole una puñalada en el estomago, haciendo que el chico cayera de rodillas, pero se coloco de pie, y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndole sangrar, haru le dio un golpe en la boca, dejándole una pequeña herida en el labio, mido se paso la mano por la boca, y miro que sangraba, antes de que pudiera pegarle al chico nuevamente shion dijo:

- ya paren, déjense de pelear-dijo shion, colocándose en medio de los dos.

- como digas princesa-dijo haru, mirando seductoramente a la chica, la que le arrojo una mirada asesina al chico.

- no me vuelvas a decir así kenta-san-dijo shion fría y secamente.

- que malcriada eres-dijo haru fastidiado, y se fue, Steve y shion se acercaron a mido, que tenia algunos sangrados en la cara.

- será mejor que te llevemos a limpiar esas heridas-dijo Steve.

- si, volvamos a la playa-dijo shion, ayudando a midorikawa a caminar.

Al llegar a la playa, todos se acercaron a midorikawa para ver que había pasado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunto demian al ver a mido, con algunas heridas.

- tu primito le pego-respondió Steve-y beso a shion a propósito.

- maldito bastardo-dijo clara.

- ¿y dónde está el?-pregunto demian.

- para mí que se fue de aquí, y regreso a Okinawa-dijo shion.

- mmm, pues lo llamare-dijo demian, sacando su celular.

- bueno mejor llevo a mido al bus, y le curó esas heridas-dijo shion, llevando a midorikawa a dentro del bus. Luego cuando estaban adentro, shion se sentó junto a midorikawa y trago el botiquín, y comenzó a pasarle un algodón con alcohol

- ayy, eso arde-dijo mido quejándose.

- ¿Quién te manda a pegarle a haru?-dijo shion, limpiando las heridas.

- es que vi como necesitas ayuda, y solo se me ocurrió pegarle-respondió mido.

- eres mi héroe, mido-kun-dijo shion tiernamente, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

- no fue nada, además yo te protegeré-dijo el chico sonriendo tiernamente.

- quédate quieto por favor-dijo shion.

- um claro-respondió mido-ayy, duele duele.

- ahora te echare agua oxigenada-dijo shion, a lo que mido se quejo, y luego le coloco una tela en la cara-listo mido-kun, estas curado.

- muchas gracias, shion-kun-dijo mido agradeciendo, y estaba decidido declararse a shion-shion hace tiempo eh querido decirte esto.

- ¿Qué cosa mido?-dijo shion mirando a los ojos al chico, y justo cuando iba a decirle que la amaba, entro Tiare, arruinando todo.

- chicos, vengan jugaremos voleibol-dijo Tiare, llevando a rastras a los dos chicos, y mido pensó: *Tiare, porque te apareciste justo en ese momento*

Los chicos salieron del bus y fueron a jugar voleibol, y salió ganando el equipo de shion, luego los chicos se dispersaron, clara y atsuya fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa, estaba atardeciendo, y llegaron a un lugar lejos de los demás, y comenzaron a hablar

- ¿te gusto Sunayama?-pregunto atsuya.

- me encanto, el mar, su arena, todo-respondió clara sonriendo.

- si, a mi igual-dijo atsuya mirando al horizonte.

- ¿quieres jugar un rato en el agua?-pregunto clara divertidamente.

- claro, pero...-dijo atsuya, tomando a clara en brazos, mientras ella gritaba con diversión, atsuya la soltó, y la dejo con sus pies dentro del agua, luego clara se tiro, y nado, atsuya le siguió, y juguetearon un rato, luego se salieron atsuya salió primero, seguido de la chica, cuando ya estaban donde el agua llegaba, pero en pocas cantidades, clara se tropezó, cayendo encima de atsuya, los dos chicos se sonrosaron, y el agua los mojaba, clara miro a atsuya tiernamente, y el chico hiso lo mismo, luego atsuya le tomo el rostro y dijo: te ves hermosa, y se acerco a los labios de la chica, y la beso, tierna y dulcemente, ella correspondió, luego rodeo el cuello del chico, y él la rodeo por la cintura, luego se separaron, y solo se sonrojaron.

- Que nadie lo sepa-advirtió clara divertidamente.

- lo prometo-dijo atsuya, y luego se fueron.

Luego de que todos estuvieron juntos, guardaron todo en el equipaje, y se subieron al bus. Al final haru se devolvió a Okinawa, midorikawa estaba feliz, porque le habían dejado el camino libre, y esperaba que nadie más se le cruzara en su camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa todos se fueron a acostar, y algunos quedaron viendo tele, y otros comiendo, y cuando digo otros, es solo midorikawa y shion.

* * *

**tada, espero que les haya gustado ^^ bueno y aqui con las preguntas:**

**- ¿mido fue muy valiente en pegarle a haru, para salvar a su amada?**

**- ¿valen sera menos psicopata? **

**- ¿tiare no deberia haber interrumpido a mido?**

**- ¿les gusto el beso de clara y atsuya?**

**bueno eso es todo, hasta la proxima, cuidensa, matta ne.**


	12. la cita, y la declaracion

**konichiwaaa, ¿como estan minna? espero que bien, y aqui la actualizacion de mi fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: la cita, y la declaración

Era sábado, y exactamente eran las 12:00 AM y resiente se estaban levantando, el día anterior, habían quedado conversando de cualquier cosa, shion, valen y clara, hicieron el almuerzo, y el almuerzo fue: pescado frito, con bolas de arroz, ensalada de repollo, y de tomate.

Luego de almorzar los chicos fueron a dar un paseo, y se sentaron debajo de unos árboles, y se acercaron dos chicos, uno rubio de ojos verdes, y piel color vainilla, y otro de pelo rojo como el fuego, y ojos color miel, y tez trigueña.

- pero que chicas tan lindas tenemos aquí-dijo el rubio, enfocándose en clara, a lo que la chica se sonrojo-¿Cómo te llamas linda?-pregunto el rubio, indicando a clara.

- me llamo…-dijo al chica pero fue callada por atsuya, y dijo.

- ella no tiene por qué decirte su nombre-dijo atsuya, que estaba celoso.

- ¿Quién te crees, niño?-dijo el chico agarrando a atsuya de la camisa-¿quieres pelear?

- no, claro que no-respondió atsuya-pero déjala EN PAZ-dijo atsuya, para que luego el chico lo lanzara al suelo.

- y si no queremos-dijo el peli rojo, mirando a valen seductoramente-y tu preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- y a ti que te importa baka-respondió valen lanzándole una mirada asesina, mientras kido miraba al otro chico con celos.

- que te crees, mocosa insolente-dijo el chico, levantándole la mano, pero fue detenida por kido.

- no te da vergüenza, le ibas a pegar a una mujer-dijo kido, cabizbajo, y con la mano del chico sujetada.

- ¿y a ti quien te metió?-dijo el peli rojo, lanzando a kido al suelo.

- kido-grito valen, para luego ir a socorrerlo, pero el pelirrojo le agarro de la muñeca, y jalándola hasta su cuerpo.

- vamos, linda-dijo el chico, mirándole seductoramente-bésame-dijo el chico acercando sus labios peligrosamente, kido miro, y hirvió de rabia, se para, pero el rubio le detuvo, valen no quería que la besara alguien que no era kido, y le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, dejándole en el suelo, la chica corrió para ver a kido, y le dio un combo al rubio, que tenia a kido agarrado de la camisa.

- estas bien, yuuto-kun-dijo la chica, mirando al chico preocupadamente-chicos será mejor que nos vayamos.

- hai-dijeron todos, y escaparon de los dos chicos, atsuya tenía una herida en la boca, y le sangraba la nariz, había peleado con el chico rubio, mientras que kido, tenía una herida, en la ceja, y en los labios, clara y valen curaron a los dos chicos cuando llegaron a la casa, por otro lado, midorikawa y shion fueron a dar un paseo por la playa.

- y mido, ¿Qué me querías decir la otra vez?-pregunto shion, que comía un helado.

- bueno, es una sorpresa, que te diré mañana-respondió el chico sonriente.

- ¿mañana?-dijo la chica curiosa.

- si, mañana porque quiero que mañana tengamos una cita-dijo el chico sin más rodeos, a lo que shion se sorprendió.

- seria un gusto, mido-kun-respondió la chica, sonrojándose.

- lo pasaremos genial-dijo mido, abrazando a shion, sonrojando a la chica. Luego siguieron caminando.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Shion estaba desesperada, eran las 11:00 AM, y todavía no tenía que ponerse, y mido le dijo que saldrían a las 12:00 AM, valen y clara le ayudaron un poco:

-esto no los deberías haber dicho ayer-dijo valen.

- lo sé, lo siento chicas-dijo shion.

- no te preocupes, te ayudaremos-dijo clara, comenzando a buscar ropa para shion. Luego de 15 minutos encontraron algo para shion, era una blusa de color azul clarito, de manga corta, con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, y unos tacos de color negro, se cabello lo dejo suelto, y se a sujeto algunos mechones con unas horquillas, y maquillo un poco, y luego shion se miro a un espejo de cuerpo completo, y sonrió de ojera a oreja:

- c-chicas, muchísimas gracias-dijo shion, lanzándose a abrazar a las dos chicas.

- no fue nada, shion-dijo valen.

- si, es por amor-dijo clara-cuenta con nuestra ayuda.

- bueno, mejor voy a bajar-dijo shion, terminando de arreglarse. Ya eran 10 para las 12:00, mido esperaba a shion con unas flores, el chico se había puesto una camisa negra, con unos jeans azulados, cuando vio que shion bajaba, se sonrojo, y quedo boquiabierto al igual que algunos de los presentes.

- bueno ya nos vamos mido-dijo shion, mirando tiernamente a mido.

- claro-dijo mido-mira, estas flores son para ti-dijo el peli verde, entregándole un ramo con gardenias, narcisos y algunas rosas, shion las tomo y agradeció al chico, y las puso en un florero.

- ahora si no vamos-dijo shion, agarrando a mido de su muñeca, y jalándolo hasta afuera.

A la primera parte que fueron fue a comer, pero no sabían dónde, y shion llevo a mido a recorrer el barrio kitman, mido estaba muy feliz, llegaron y se sentaron en una de las terrazas que habían por ahí.

- ¿Qué pedirás?-pregunto mido, mientras miraba la carta con las comidas.

- pediré quesadillas de pollo-dijo shion-¿y tú mido?

- yo quiero esta-dijo mido, poniendo el dedo donde había una comida llamada chorrillana, luego llego la camarera, y anoto la orden, luego de 15 minutos llegaron los pedidos.

- ¡esto esta exquisito!-dijo shion saboreando su comida.

- sí, esto también está muy rico-dijo mido, devorando su comida.

- ¿y bueno que querías decir?-dijo shion, ya que no podía esperar más.

- no, no, no, aquí no te lo diré, tengo un lugar especial para eso-respondió mido, dejando a shion mas curiosa de lo que estaba.

- hay mido, me dejas con la duda-dijo shion, inflando sus cachetes como una niña pequeña, a lo que mido rio, haciendo que shion se sonrojara. Cuando terminaron de comer, mido llevo a shion a los juegos de video, haciendo que shion recordara el primer beso de ella y mido.

- ¿quieres bailar?-pregunto shion, mirando la pista de baile.

- claro que si-respondió mido sonriendo. Se subieron, y eligieron una canción movida, y siguieron hasta que se cansaron, compraron unas botellas de agua, luego mido la llevo a un karaoke.

Shion canto primera, y la canción que canto fue chikyuugi de yumi matsuzawa (es el opening de la saga de hades de los caballeros del zodiaco)

Namida yori mo yasahi uta wo  
kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo  
Sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo  
shizuka ni yami yo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou

yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai  
yume no kakera daisuki na hito  
omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa  
zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante  
daishitakoto naikamoshiranai  
demo soredemo fuerte itai yo  
kanashii miyouri sono nukumori wo

kuru kuru mawaru  
chikyuugi  
kuru kuro kawaru  
chikan sekai no hate ni  
ai wo yono koe no sekibi  
yume wo.

Mido, y todos los demás aplaudieron, al chica tenía una hermosa voz, era como un ángel, mido quedo boquiabierto, shion bajo, y mido dijo:

-la canción que cantare ahora, te la dedico-dijo mido, susurrándole en el odio, a lo que al chica se sonrojo, mido subió al escenario, y le dijo al encargado de la música la canción, el cantaría cant i love you, de kim soo hyun (es una canción del dorama dream high)

maebeon majuchil ttaemada  
niga useojul ttaemada  
jogeumshik nae ane jogeumshik  
Neol hyanghan maeumi jaradeoni

ijeneun Neol saenggakhamyeon  
ni moseubeul tteoollimyeon  
jakkuman dugeundaeneun  
nae shimjangeun meomchuljul molla

deo isang gamchul Su eomneun naemam  
jeonbu da jugo shipeo

hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
Neol sarang hamyeon andoelkka  
nuguboda neoreul jikigo shipeun mam  
badajuandoelkka

neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge)  
NAEGA isseumyeon andoelkka  
neoege gajang sojunghan Sarami  
doego shipeo eoseo nae mameul badajwo

maeilmaeil keojyeoganeun  
Neol hyanghan sarang ttaemune  
nan jeongmal haru jongil  
amugeotdo hal sugaeobseo

ijeneun sumgil Su eomneun nae mam  
neoro gadeuk chabeoryeosseo

hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
Neol sarang hamyeon andoelkka  
nuguboda neoreul jikigo shipeun mam  
badajumyeon andoelkka

neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge)  
NAEGA isseumyeon andoelkka  
neoege gajang sojunghan Sarami  
doego shipeo eoseo nae mameul badajwo

Ireon nae maeumeul arajwo  
algetdago daedaphaejwo

hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
Neol sarang hamyeon andoelkka  
nuguboda neoreul jikigo shipeun mam  
badajumyeon andoelkka

neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge)  
NAEGA isseumyeon andoelkka  
neoege gajang sojunghan Sarami doego shipeo  
eoseo nae mameul badajwo

nae mameul arajwo.

Shion al ver cantar al chico, se sonrojo y le quedo mirando tiernamente, y por lo que decía la letra, el la amaba, cuando el chico bajo del escenario, mientras todos aplaudían, y las chicas el miraban embobadas, mido miro a shion, tiernamente, y dijo:

-ya es hora shion, te diré lo que eh estado ocultando por mucho tiempo-dijo el chico con cierto misterio, la chica sonrió, y mido la tomo de la mano, llevándola hasta un lugar alejado, estaba como encerrado, y dentro había un estanque, y entraba la luz del sol, había áreas verdes, también habían flores, shion quedo sorprendida por el lugar donde el chico le había traído, nunca lo había visto.

- eh estado buscando un hermoso lugar para decirte esto-dijo mido.

- bueno, ¿y qué es lo que querías decirme?-dijo shion, mirando al chico a los ojos.

- bueno, es que yo…te amo…estoy enamorado de ti, shion-dijo el chico tiernamente, mientras que shion se sonrojaba.

- mido, yo también te amo-dijo al chica sonriendo, y tomando las manos del moreno, el chico se arrodillo, y tomo las manos de la chica, para luego decirle.

- ¿querrías ser mi novia, shion?-pregunto el chico, sacando una cajita, con un collar, de un corazón partido a la mitad, la cual la otra mitad la tenía el, shion quedo mirando al chico sorprendida.

- claro que si mido-chan, con gusto seré tu novia-dijo shion saltando, y abrazando al chico, tirándolo al suelo, y dándole un beso, luego se separaron por falta de aire, se colocaron de pie, y se volvieron a besar, shion rodeo del cuello al chico, mientras el chico la rodeaba por la cintura, al separarse mido dijo.

- eh esperado tanto tiempo para este momento, soportando unos celos enormes-dijo el chico que tenía a la chica rodeada por la cintura.

- y creer que comencé odiándote-dijo la chica, rodeando al chico por el cuello-y termine amándote-termino de decir shion para luego abrazar al chico. Luego de la declaración de mido, y la propuesta, los chicos fueron a comer unos helados, shion estaba muy feliz de ser la novia de mido, y el también estaba feliz de aquello, había esperado tanto tiempo. Cuando volvieron a la casa, bien abrazados, al entrar todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

- ¿Por qué aplauden?-preguntaron los dos chicos.

- por su noviazgo-dijo Steve, feliz por mido y shion.

- y, ¿Cómo carajo lo saben?-dijo shion.

- ciertas personitas nos mostraron un video que lo declaraba todo-dijo kido, mirando a clara, valen y haruya, que habían grabado ese momento.

- creo que estarán en problemas-dijo mido, mirando a shion, que tenía un aura siniestra, y tronaba sus dedos.

- pronto me vengare-dijo shion, riendo siniestramente.

- cálmate, amor-dijo mido, calmando a shion.

- está bien-dijo shion, volviendo a la normalidad.

- que viva la nueva pareja-dijo Tiare, lanzando pétalos de rosas, junto a Nicole, y carly.

- felicidades hermanito-dijo Nicole.

- ahora podre decirte cuñada-dijo shion sonriendo.

- digo lo mismo-dijo Nicole, mientras las dos chicas comenzaban a reír.

- sabíamos que podías mido-dijo valen, tirando pétalos de flores.

- sí, con nuestra ayuda-dijo clara, con pétalos. Los chicos brindaron por la nueva pareja, sirvieron un par de copas con vino, y champaña, cuando no se dieron cuenta, mido y shion salieron al patio trasero, y comenzaron a ver la luna, mido rodeo a la chica por el cuello, la chica volteo, y beso al chico, pero un beso corto, y dijo.

- comencé odiándote, y termine amándote, que ironía-dijo la chica, para luego se besada por el peli verde.

- no puedo haber conocido a alguien mejor que tu-dijo el chico.

- digo lo mismo-dijo shion, para luego abrazarse. Luego los dos entraron y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren busquen la cancion de cant i love you, para que vean por que se la dedico a shion. **

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿les gusto la cita de mido y shion?**

**¿les gustaron las canciones?**

**¿ya era hora de que mido se el declarara a shion?**

**¿quien seguira ahora en lo de las declaraciones?**

**bueno eso es todo amigos, cuidense, besos, matta ne**


	13. la super pijamada

**holaaaa, ¿como estan todos? espero que bien, disculpen por la demora, pero aqui esta el capitulo 13, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 13: la súper pijamada.

Era domingo, Shion, estaba acostada en el pasto junto a mido, mirando las nubes, mientras los demás se bañaban en la piscina.

-ah, ¿Qué podríamos hacer mañana?-dijo shion en un suspiro.

- mmm…estoy pensando…algo divertido que hacer-dijo mido en una pose pensadora. Shion jugaba con su cabello hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente.

- una súper pijamada-dijo shion, parándose de golpe, asustando a midorikawa.

- buena idea shion-kun-dijo mido sonriendo, junto a shion.

- pero será una pijamada…mixta-dijo shion, diciendo la última palabra divertidamente, a lo que ella sonrió maliciosamente, y mido se le resbalaba una gotita.

- se que planeas algo malo, y divertido-dijo mido.

- claro que si-dijo shion divertida.

- bueno, luego el avisaremos a los chicos-dijo mido.

- huhuhu…claro que si-dijo shion maliciosamente-me vengare de valen, clara y haruya.

- tú nunca cambiaras shion-kun-dijo mido, abrazando a shion.

- y tu nunca cambiaras de ser glotón, mi heladito-dijo shion tiernamente.

La pareja luego se fue a bañar, junto a los demás, para luego decirles lo de la súper pijamada.

- chicos, les diré el panorama de mañana en la tarde-dijo shion sonriendo.

- ¿Qué sea ahora shion?-pregunto kido.

- haremos-dijo al chica, mientras todos le miraban fijamente-una…súper…pijamada mixta-termino de decir la chica riendo maliciosamente, mirando a valen, clara y haruya.

- presiento que moriremos-dijo haruya con miedo.

- estamos fritos-dijo valen, llorando a cascaditas.

- yo no diré nada, solo muerte-dijo clara con miedo.

- ósea, dormiremos todos juntos-dijo matt, cambiando de tema.

- sí, así es-dijo shion.

- y jugaremos-dijo midorikawa.

- sí, juegos-dijo Tiare, saltando de felicidad.

- bueno la súper pijamada, comenzara a las 22:00, a esa hora empezaremos con los juegos y todos eso-dijo shion explicando-entendieron, y dormiremos en el salón mas grande.

- hai-dijeron todos-mañana a divertirse.

DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE (21:00)

En el cuarto 1 de la derecha, shion, valen, clara y Nicole se están colocando el pijama, ya que estarían con sus enamorados, shion no estaba tan emocionada, porque ya tenía a su amor con ella.

- kyaaaa, lo pasaremos muy bien, y saldando cuentas-dijo shion, mirando maliciosamente a valen y clara, que solo se asustaron.

- porque a nosotras-dijeron clara y valen, llorando a cascaditas.

- estoy lista-dijo shion, su pijama, que era una polera morada, con un corazón azul en medio, unos shorts celestes con corazones morados.

- yo igual-dijo Nicole, con una pijama que constaba de un pantalón verde, y una polera blanca.

- a divertirse se ah dicho-dijo valen con su short rojo, y su blusa de estrellas rojas

- siii, que siii-dijo clara muy feliz, que traía un camisón de color rojo, y unos pantalones cortos.

Por otra parte, los otros chicos ordenaban el lugar para dormir.

-terminamos de ordenar-dijo haruya, lanzándose sobre un cojín esponjoso.

- no te pongas tan cómodo-dijo suzuno.

- ese cojín esponjo en el cual te tiraste, es de mi shion-dijo mido, sacándole el cojín, haciendo que nagumo se golpeara la cabeza.

- solo debías decirme, y me hubiera quitado-dijo haruya, con un cototo en la cabeza.

- a callar nagumo-dijo midorikawa.

- no tengo porque obedecerte-dijo el chico.

- tsk-dijo midorikawa.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo hiroto.

- nada-dijo midorikawa, cambiando completamente de personalidad.

- pero que bipolar-dijeron todos con gotitas en la sien.

Luego llegaron las chicas, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, y algunos inconscientes en el suelo.

-hay pero que babosos-dijo shion, cruzada de brazos, mientras iba donde mido, y el chico le da un beso la frente.

- ¡que comience la súper pijamada!-dijo Tiare, que llegaba con la comida, y refrescos.

- comida-dijo midorikawa, lanzándose sobre la comida.

- mido-chan-dijeron todos, luego haruya, le pego con una almohada a suzuno.

- oye, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo el albino, agarrando una almohada, y devolviéndole el golpe.

- esta es una… ¡guerra de almohadas!-dijo haruya, mientras todos comenzaban a golpearse.

- mi cabeza-dijo kido, que había sido golpeado fuertemente por valen.

- ya lo mataste-dijo haruya, mirando a kido, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- no, claro que no lo mate-dijo valen, acercándose a kido.

- estoy bien-dijo el chico, poniendo el dedo arriba.

Luego de terminar la guerra de almohadas, todos quedaron con plumas por todas partes, incluyendo el suelo.

-pero que desorden-dijo clara, mirando el lugar, y ella con todo el pelo desordenado, y con dos plumas en la cabeza.

- a ordenar se ah dicho-dijo atsuya, recogiendo las plumas. Cuando terminaron de ordenar, por votos, jugaron reto o penitencia.

- aquí mi venganza, muajjajajaj-dijo shion, con un aura oscura, mirando a clara, valen, y haruya maliciosamente.

- noooo-dijeron los tres llorando a cascaditas.

Y así empezaron el juego, y shion uso una botella, la dio vuelta, y cayó en atsuya.

- bueno atsuya, reto o penitencia-dijo shion.

- reto-contesto el chico, y shion miro maliciosamente a clara.

- yo ya tengo el reto-dijo shion-besa a clara, por 20 segundos-dijo shion, haciendo sonrojar al par de tortolos.

- beso, beso beso-comenzaron a decir todos, y los chicos, se dieron el beso, atsuya le agarro la cara de clara, y la chica coloco su mano en el hombro del chico. Shion saco su cámara y comenzó a grabar.

- esto tendrá muchas visitas en youtube-dijo la chica, riendo. Cuando pasaron los 20 segundos, los dos chicos se sonrieron sonrojándose.

- la gente amara este video-dijo shion.

- queeeeee-dijeron los dos chicos.

- esto ira a youtube, es venganza clara querida-dijo shion-ahora, solo me falta valen y haruya.

- no nos salvaremos -.- dijo haruya.

Volvieron a girar la botella que cayó en kido.

- muajajja, kido reto o penitencia-dijo la chica.

- *penitencia, penitencia, penitencia*-decia valen, cruzando sus dedos.

- reto-respondio el chico.

- ¡nooooo!-dijo valen.

- ¡siiiiiii!-dijo shion victoriosamente-kido tienes que hacer lo mismo que atsuya-dijo shion, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

- okei-dijo el de rastas, para acercarse a la cara de la chica, y tomarla del mentón, entras que la chica se apoyaba del hombro del chico.

- me hare famosa-dijo shion, grabando la escena.

- compartiremos la fortuna-dijo mido, abrazando a shion.

- claro que si, amor-dijo la chica.

Luego del hermoso beso de los dos chicos, shion aplaudió y dijo.

-chicos, sus escenas románticas, me harán rica-dijo la chica.

- noooo-dijeron los dos chicos.

Luego siguieron con el juego, y esta vez le toco a haruya.

- sufrirás nagumo-dijo shion.

- amigo fue un placer conocerte-dijo suzuno, tocándole el hombro a haruya

- que cruel eres suzuno-dijo haruya- *por lo que más quieras nagumo no digas reto, no lo digas.

- y que eliges nagumo-dijo Steve.

- reto-dijo el chico, respondiendo a tontas y a locas-*dije que no digieras reto*-le decía su conciencia-ooouu

- uiiuiuiuuiuiui, a sufrir nagumo-dijo shion maliciosamente-tendras que bailar sexy en bóxer arriba de la mesa.

- QUEE, ESTAS LOCA-dijo el chico.

- lo estoy, o lo otro seria besar a a suzuno-dijo shion.

- ni muerto-dijo el chico reusándose a besar a nagumo-bailare.

El chico se subió a la mesa, y shion coloco una canción sexy, mientras le grababa.

- menos ropa, menos ropa-decían todas las chicas, mientras chillaban.

- o por dios, no creo que este haciendo esto-susurro nagumo, sacándose la camisa, y quitando sus prendas de ropa, una por una, las chicas se ponían en frente del, y los enamorados le miraban celosos.

- nagumo se lleva todas las miradas-dijo kido.

- es solo un reto-dijo midorikawa.

- no te preocupas, porque ya tienes novia-dijo atsuya.

- hay chicos, celosos-dijo mido.

- tu igual eras así con shion-dijo fubuki-te ponías celoso cuando hablaba con un chico.

Cuando la canción termino, todos volvieron a sus lugares, y shion estaba muriéndose de la risa.

- esto, junto a los besos, se van a youtube-dijo shion, tirada en el suelo, muriéndose de la risa.

- lo hará-dijeron los perjudicados-lo hará enserio.

- serán famosos-dijo Tiare.

- yo seré humillado-dijo haruya, llorando a cascaditas.

- bueno, yo quiero un reto-dijo shion, suplicando, mientras valen, clara y haruya la miraban maliciosamente-pero ninguno de ellos tres pueden hacer la penitencia-dijo shion, apuntando a valen, clara y nagumo.

- oooh -.- dijeron los tres chicos lamentándose.

- bueno yo hare la penitencia-dijo demian, que se había puesto de acuerdo con mido, para la penitencia.

- ¿Cuál es?-dijo shion.

- tírate a la piscina, con ropa interior-dijo el chico, a lo que shion solo suspiro y se sonrojo.

- son unos babosos-dijo en un suspiro shion, saliendo al patio, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando en ropa interior, la parte de debajo de color azul, y el sostén de color blanco, midorikawa se sonrojo, al igual que demian.

- tsk, babosos-dijo shion, para luego tirarse al agua, que estaba tibia-awwww, esta rica-dijo shion, nadando.

- enserio-dijo clara, acercándose al agua, y tocándola, shion se acerco, y la agarro de la mano, tirándola al agua.

- kyaaaa, shion-chan-dijo la chica, gritando por diversión.

- chicos, tírense, está muy rica el agua-dijo shion, a lo que decidieron tirarse, estuvieron divirtiéndose por un buen rato, luego fueron por un cambio de ropa, y volvieron a las camas. Eran las 00:00 y a atsuya se le ocurrió contar historias de miedo.

- sí, buena idea atsuya-dijo shion, sacando una linterna, y apagando las luces-¿Quién comienza?

- yo, yo comienzo-dijo matt, levantando la mano.

- claro, adelante matt-dijo shion.

- esta historia se llama: no te duermas en el autobús-dijo matt, con una voz macabra, y alumbrando su cara con la linterna, poniendo la piel de gallina a algunos.

- bueno comenzare:

_Eran las 17:00 y una chica regresaba a su casa, se subió al autobús, y poco a poco cerro sus ojos quedándose completamente dormida, al despertar el auto bus estaba vacío, solo estaba el chofer sin decir nada, solo abrió la puerta a la chica, esta se fue y entro a su casa, mientras que el autobús seguía sin moverse, la chica entro, y no vio ninguna señal de vida, llamo a su madre, varias veces sin que ella contestara, luego se acostó en su cuarto, al despertar su madre todavía no llegaba, ella se asusto mucho, salió a la calle, y estaba desierto y el autobús seguía donde mismo había parado cuando ella bajo de él, ella entro, y vio que la cara del chofer estaba con tentáculos, y muchas cosas raras en la cara. Al día siguiente en las noticias mostraron que la chica había muerto, nadie supo la razón, y al lado de ella había un papel escrito, que decía: no te duermas en el autobús._

Cuando matt termino de contar la historia, Tiare estaba aferrada a Alexander, que estaba muy rojo, y algunos tenían los pelos de punta.

-no volveré a dormir en el autobús-dijo Tiare, mientras todos le miraron con gotitas en la sien.

- eso no fue tan de miedo-dijo haruya.

- haber cuéntate algo de más de miedo-dijo matt, fastidiado.

- está bien-dijo haruya, agarrando la linterna-esta historia se titula: entre las sombras.

_Esta es la historia de un chico llamado yuki takeshi, un chico de 8 años, que no es muy bueno haciendo amistades. un día el chico decidió ir a jugar al bosque, al llegar al bosque, desde las sombras la voz de una chica le llamaba, y le decía: ven, juega conmigo, vamos a jugar. El chico de la curiosidad fue a las sombras, cuando cruzo las sombras, vio a una niña con un vestido blanco, de pelo café, y ojos rojos, la chica le tomo del brazo, y lo llevo a hasta un pequeño lago que había ahí, la chica se sentó, junto a yuki, y comenzaron a hablar, de repente todo oscureció, yuki se asusto, y comenzó a mirar el agua como se ponía de color rojo, se paro, y vio sus manos, estaban cubiertos de sangre, miro al lado, y no vio a la chica, comenzó a buscarla, y la vio ella estaba sobre el agua roja, sonreía maniáticamente, y su vestido tenía manchas rojas, solo dijo: vamos a jugar, juguemos, ven ven, no te hare daño, cuando yuki miro a la chica a los ojos, se hipnotizo, y fue hacia ella, cuando estuvo frente a ella, el reacciono pero era demasiado tarde, la chica, saco el cuchillo que tenia detrás de ella, y le corto la cabeza, y dijo: ¿no te gusta jugar? Es muy divertido, quedaste mudo, y luego la chica lanza el cuerpo al agua, y se queda con la cabeza. Al día siguiente, encontraron el cuerpo de yuki, entre las sombras, con una nota que decía: ¿quieres jugar entre las sombras?_

Cuando nagumo termino de contar la historia, algunos estaban muertos de miedo, como Nicole, que estaba abrazada a Steve, Tiare, estaba en posición fetal, mientras que Alexander y matt le tranquilizaban, shion estaba con los pelos de punta, y midorikawa le abrazaba, y los demás tenían escalofríos y cosas así.

-okei nagumo, esto sí dio un poco de miedo-dijo matt, que estaba tapado con su manta, y temblando.

- yo sabía que los asustaría-dijo nagumo, para luego comenzar a apuntar detrás de matt, y comenzar a temblar-m-matt d-detrás d-d-de ti-dijo el chico, haciendo que matt se asustara y pegara un grito y aferrándose a hiroto que estaba frente del.

- jajjajaj, te la creíste, era una broma-dijo el cabeza de tulipán.

- no fue nada graciosa tu broma ¬¬-dijo el chico, alejándose de hiroto.

- bueno ahora contare una historia yo-dijo shion-se llama: la chica del funeral, no da miedo.

_Era un dia nublado en una pequeña ciudad y dos hermanos, muy curioso salieron a jugar un rato al bosque, en cuanto se encuentran con una chica de pelo largo y negro, de piel palida, y ojos esmeralda, llevaba un vestido negro, y estaba llorando, los pequeños se acercaron a la chica, y preguntaron: ¿Por qué lloras? Y la chica respondió: estoy en un funeral, contesto la chica, ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto uno de los hermanos, soy aoi kuroi, contesto la chica, estrechando su mano, yo soy lucas takeshi, y el logan takeshi, contesto uno de los hermanos, me tengo que ir, dijo la chica corriendo hacia el funeral, los pequeños siguieron a la chica, hasta que llegaron al funeral, de repente comenzó a llover, y una mujer que se parecía a aoi se acerco a los dos chicos ¿están perdidos? Pregunto la mujer, no, nosotros seguimos a una chica llamada aoi, contesto lucas, ¿mi hija? Dijo la mujer, al parecer, ella dijo que había venido al funeral, dijo logan, pero si el funeral es de aoi, ella murió, contesto al mujer, dejando perplejos a los dos chicos, e-entonces nosotros hablamos con un muerto, dijo lucas con miedo, al parecer, mi hija debe estar vagando, para encontrar una manera de entrar al cielo, dijo la mujer con pena, los chicos miraron a la mujer, y ella dijo: si vuelven a ver a mi hija, díganle que la amo, y que la extraño mucho, dijo la mujer, los hermanos asintieron y luego se fueron, mientras que detrás de un árbol, el espíritu de aoi, miraba sonriente a los dos chicos y a su madre. Los dos chicos sintieron la presencia de aoi varias veces, y se sentían felices de que ella los visitara._

Cuando shion termino de contar la historia, todos sentían pena por aoi, la historia había sido muy buena, aunque no hubiera dado miedo, pero demuestra que los espíritus o fantasmas, no son tan malos después de todo.

-esa historia fue hermosa-dijo clara con un poco de nostalgia.

- estuvo muy buena-dijo nagumo.

-bueno esto fue real, aoi kuroi fue una amiga, al igual que lucas y logan, ellos me contaron esta historia-dijo shion, haciendo abrir los ojos como platos a muchos.

- que en paz descanse aoi-san-dijo Steve.

Luego de las historias, los chicos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente todos amanecieron de unas maneras muy comprometedoras, además de shion, que estaba abrazada con mido, pero Steve y Nicole, amanecieron tomados de las manos, clara y atsuya, estaban muy cerca, kido y valen, amanecieron cerca, muy cerca, kido rodeaba a valen con su brazo, Tiare tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Alexander, fubuki y carly, estaban abrazados, y despertaron mirándose cara a cara, y los chicos sin pareja estaban todos desparramados.

* * *

**finito, capitulo completado.**

**-les gusto?**

**-¿les gustaron las historias?**

**-¿les gusto como shion se vengo de haruya, clara y valen?**

**-¿que ocurrira ahora?**

**bueno y eso es todo amigos, cuidense mucho, besos, matta ne**


	14. mas personas, comienzan las confesiones

**holiiii, ¿como estan? espero que bien, bueno lamento haber demorado en actualizar, no habia podido, se me habia ido la imaginacion, pero no importa, porque aqui esta.**

* * *

Capitulo 14: llegan más personas, y comienzan las confesiones.

A la mañana siguiente de la súper pijamada, todos se levantaron, y se toparon con un enorme desayuno, hecho por clara, shion y valen, luego de desayunar, shion saco su laptop y comenzó a subir los videos de la noche pasada, y en cinco minutos, ya tenía 1000 reproducciones.

- ja, a este paso, seré millonaria-dijo shion, muy feliz.

- lo hiso-dijo nagumo cabizbajo, y en con aura depre, al igual que los involucrados en el video.

- eres cruel, shion-chan-dijo atsuya, llorando a cascaditas.

- agradézcanlo a ellos tres-dijo shion, mirando a nagumo, valen, y clara.

- gracias ¬¬-dijeron kido y atsuya.

- no es nada ^^U-dijeron los tres, con gotitas en la sien.

De repente comienza a sonar un celular.

-valen, creo que es el tuyo-dijo Nicole.

- si es verdad-dijo la chica, tomando su celular, y mirar el identificador, decía: endo mamoru-es endo.

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

-hola, endo-dijo valen.

- _hola valen-dijo endo._

- ¿Por qué llamas?-pregunto valen curiosamente.

-_ bueno, es que goenji, Ángela, y yo, vinimos a miyako, pero no tenemos donde quedarnos, ya que ninguno se acordó de ver donde dormiríamos-explico endo, haciendo que se resbalara una gotita a valen._

- Y quieres que te diga que te puedes quedar aquí, donde yo me hospedo-dijo valen.

- _exacto-dijo endo-por favor, siii._

- primero le pregunto a shion-dijo valen, preguntándole a shion a lo que ella asintió-ella dijo que si, tienes suerte endo.

- _muchas gracias, y otra cosa, ¿Cómo llegamos donde estas tu?-dijo endo._

- ay endo-dijo valen, golpeándose la cara-¿Dónde estás?

- _bueno, estamos en el puerto de la ciudad-contesto endo._

- Okei, nosotros te iremos a buscar-dijo valen-nos vemos endo.

- _adiós, primita-dijo endo, para luego cortar la llamada._

FIN DE LA LLAMADA:

Valen le dijo a shion, y kido acompaño a valen a buscar a endo, goenji, y Ángela. Nadie sabía quién era Ángela, quizás era alguien que goenji y endo conocieron en inazuma, bueno pronto lo sabrían. Cuando valen y kido llegaron al lugar, vieron a endo, goenji, y a Ángela, sentados en una banca. Ángela era una chica, alta, de cabellos largos, de color negro, con reflejos blancos, sus ojos son grises, casi blancos, llevaba una camiseta blanca, con una minifalda de jeans, y unas sandalias negras de plataforma. Endo sonrió con su típica sonrisa, al ver llegar a kido y valen.

-hola, valen, kido-dijo endo.

- hola, chicos, un gusto verlos-dijeron los dos chicos.

- mmm, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo kido, al ver una chica al lado de goenji.

- hola, soy Ángela daidouji, un gusto-dijo la chica sonriendo.

- okei, nos vamos-dijo valen, a lo que todos asintieron.

Cuando llegaron a casa, todos fijaron la vista en Ángela, nadie la conocía, pero clara y shion alguna vez la vieron.

-ella es Ángela daidouji-dijo valen, presentando a la chica.

- hola, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

- será un gusto tenerte aquí, Ángela-kun-dijo demian, colocando su brazo sobre el cuello de la chica, haciendo que goenji se pusiera celoso.

- mm, ¿puedes quitar tu brazo?-dijo Ángela, apretando sus puños-antes de que te mande a volar.

- okei, que temperamental-dijo demian, a lo que Ángela, le fulmino con la mirada-ay, mejor me callo.

- bueno, Ángela dormirá con nosotras-dijo shion-mientras que goenji en el cuarto primero de los hombres, y endo el cuarto 2 de los hombres, todo claro.

- sí, todo claro-dijeron los tres recién llegados.

Luego de que los recién llegados ordenaran sus cosas, se fueron a la playa, Ángela llevaba un bikini de color blanco, cuando goenji la vio, se coloco completamente rojo, Ángela se le acerco y le toco la frente.

-estas muy rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?-dijo la chica, tocándole la cara a goenji.

- no, debe ser el sol-dijo el chico, que todavía estaba rojo.

-seguro, estas muy rojo-dijo Ángela, muy preocupada.

- no estoy muy seguro-dijo el chico, volviendo a sus colores.

- okei, si tu lo dices-dijo Ángela, para luego ir a bañarse, cuando llego donde las chicas que se bañaban, todas le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué, que paso?-dijo Ángela.

- tienes loco a goenji-dijo valen, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- n-no, p-pero que dicen-dijo la chica, con cierto nerviosismo.

- a nosotras no nos mientes-dijo clara.

- bueno, si me gusta un poquito-dijo la chica, rindiéndose.

- este viaje es un buen momento para que se te declare, se nota que el también te quiere-dijo shion.

- sí, solo debes esperar-dijo Nicole, sonriendo.

- gracias chicas-agradeció la chica.

Mientras tanto por otro lado, los chicos estaban construyendo casillos de arena.

-goenji-dijo atsuya, llamando la atención del peli crema.

- uhm, que pasa-dijo goenji, volteándose a ver a atsuya.

- ¿te gusta Ángela?-dijo midorikawa, haciendo sonrojar al delantero de fuego.

- ¡Q-Que pero que disparates dicen chicos!-dijo goenji, sonrojado.

- ay si, y yo soy el presidente de Japón-dijo haruya, sarcásticamente-si, te gusta.

- okei, me pillaron, ya me gusta Ángela, desde que llego a la ciudad, siempre sentí algo por ella-dijo goenji.

- ah, me paso lo mismo cuando shion llego a la ciudad-dijo midorikawa, sonriendo.

- sí, digo lo mismo, me paso con clara-dijo atsuya.

- ay, que empalagoso-dijo haruya con cara de asco.

- tú lo dices porque no estás enamorado-dijo atsuya, sacándole la lengua.

- ya, ya, ya-dijo haruya fastidiado.

- algún día cambiaras de opinión-dijo kido.

- ¡que, tu también!-dijo haruya.

- sí, porque me gusta alguien-dijo el estratega sonrojándose.

- ¿de quién se trata?-pregunto goenji.

- yo se quien es-dijo haruya, a lo que kido le fulmino con la mirada-es va…-dijo haruya, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque kido le lanzo una bola de arena, que le llego en plena boca.

- MALDITO CUATRO OJOS-dijo haruya, para devolverle la bola de arena, que le llego en la cara, y así comenzó una guerra, y cuando de repente, haruya grita: A KIDO, LE GUSTA VALEN-CHAN. Valen al escuchar eso se sonrojo, y kido fulmino con la mirada a haruya.

- estás muerto-dijo kido, lanzándose arriba del peli rojo, y comenzando una pelea. Luego se acercaron las chicas, y shion separo a los dos muchachos.

- maldito kido, me las pagaras-dijo haruya, para luego irse. Kido al ver a valen, se sonrojo y salió corriendo del lugar, valen le siguió. Luego de estar corriendo por algunos minutos, estaban lejos de los demás, y valen encontró a kido, sentando en una roca, al chica se acerca, y dice:

- yuuto-kun, ¿estás bien?-dijo la chica, de muy buena manera.

- sí, gracias por tu preocupación valen-chan-dijo el de rastas, sonriendo.

- uh, que bien-dijo valen, sonriendo y mirando tiernamente al chico, y luego se atrevió a preguntar-¿es verdad que yo te gusto?-pregunto la chica, haciendo que kido se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, valen le quedo mirando esperando la respuesta, kido se bajo de la roca y se coloco al frente de la chica y le mira a los ojos.

- bueno, si quieres saber, yo te amo valen, te amo mucho-dijo el chico sonrojándose, y haciendo que valen sonriera cálidamente.

- yo también te amo yuuto-kun-dijo la chica, muy feliz, y sonriente.

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el de rastas, tomándole las manos.

- sí, claro, por siempre, yuuto-kun-respondió valen felizmente, lanzándose a abrazar al chico, que le correspondió el abrazo, luego unieron sus labios en un beso, y se acostaron en la arena. Al volver donde los demás, todos se quedaron mirando a valen y a kido que venían abrazados.

- aquí está ocurriendo algo extraño-dijo endo-¿Por qué están abrazados?

- ummm, etto, es que-dijo yuuto, siento parado por valen.

- lo que pasa es que somos novios, yuuto y yo somos novios-dijo valen, sin rodeos, a lo que todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

- si, al fin te declaraste kido-kun-dijo shion-felicidades a la nueva pareja-dijo lanzando pétalos de flores, junto a Nicole, Ángela y clara.

- sí, creo que me eh convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo-dijo la chica, abrazando a kido.

- yo igual-dijo el de rastas correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

- solo te digo kido, que no le seas infiel a mi prima-dijo endo de lo más relajado.

- claro que no lo hare endo, la protegeré con mi vida-dijo el chico, haciendo sonrojar a valen.

- *me pregunto quien sigue en lo de las confesiones*-pensó shion.

Luego de unos minutos, los chicos decidieron ir a caminar, Nicole se fue junto a Steve, mido y shion, clara, se fue junto atsuya, kido, y valen, mientras que endo, se fue con goenji, y Ángela, y los demás se esparcieron.

El grupo donde estaba Nicole, decidieron ir a la heladería.

-nosotros pedimos una copa gigante-dijeron mido y shion, ya que la compartirían, era de tres sabores, eligieron vainilla, chocolate, y manjar, y le echaron salsa de caramelo.

- um, yo quiero este banana Split-dijo Nicole.

- y yo quiero un café helado-dijo Steve. Luego de unos minutos ya estaban sus pedidos en la mesa, shion y midorikawa comieron felices sus helados, al igual que Nicole y Steve. Luego del helado fueron a un parque, y se sentaron, mido le compro unas rosas a shion, y Steve se sintió raro, cuando estaba al lado de Nicole.

- mido, creo que Steve se ve raro-le susurro shion a mido en el oído.

- sí, tienes razón-dijo mido-será mejor que los dejemos solos.

- uhm está bien-dijo shion, asintiendo-chicos, iremos a ese negocio a comprar golosinas, nos esperan aquí.

- está bien-dijeron Steve y Nicole, que quedaron solo, y se sentaron en una banca.

- *que le digo, tengo que decirle que quiero que sea mi novia*-pensó el chico, que estaba nervioso.

- uhm, ¿te pasa algo Steve?-pregunto Nicole, que veía al chico preocupado.

- hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto, Nicole-dijo Steve, mirando a Nicole a los ojos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- ¿Qué es Steve?-dijo la chica con cierta curiosidad.

- yo…te amo Nicole…y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿aceptas?-dijo el chico sonrojándose, y dejando a Nicole sorprendida y sonrojada.

- claro que acepto, yo también te amo, Steve-dijo la chica, abrazando a Steve, y juntando sus labios con los de él, mientras que desde detrás del árbol que estaba junto a mido.

- awww, que linda declaración-dijo shion, saliendo detrás del árbol.

- hermana-dijo Steve sorprendido-¿viste todo?

- vimos todo-dijo shion, para luego, tomar de la mano a mido-estuvimos todo el rato detrás del árbol, nunca fuimos a comprar golosinas.

- ay, shion nunca cambiaras-dijeron Nicole y Steve, para luego darse un beso.

Por otro lado en el grupo de clara, las chicas obligaron a ir de compras, en uno de esos momentos clara y atsuya quedaron solos, y clara comenzó a probarse ropa, de repente sale un vestido que no era de fiesta, era de color amarillo, hasta la mitad de la pierna, ella dio una vuelta, haciendo levantar el vestido, atsuya se sonrojo, al ver a la chica, se veía hermosa, y ella pregunta.

-¿te gusta cómo me veo?-pregunto clara, inocentemente.

- sí, te ves preciosa, como una flor-respondió atsuya, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- g-gracias-dijo al chica.

- sabes, hace tiempo eh estado sintiendo algo-dijo el chico-eh sentido cosas por ti, y creo que me eh enamorado.

- bueno atsuya, creo que correspondo, eh sentido lo mismo por ti-dijo la chica.

- entonces…-dijo el chico arrodillándose frente a ella, y tomándole las manos-…¿quisieras ser mi novia?

- yo…si, acepto con gusto, atsuya soy tu novia-dijo al chica, besando a atsuya, a lo que la gente que estaba ahí, aplaudió a los dos jóvenes, y luego aparecieron valen y kido, aplaudiendo, y felicitando a la nueva pareja.

- felicidades chicos, son la nueva pareja-dijo valen feliz.

- sí, seremos una hermosa pareja-dijo clara, abrazando a atsuya.

- claro, te protegeré por encima de todo-dijo el chico.

- oye, se parece a lo que yo dije-dijo kido, inflando sus mejillas como un niño.

- ay, kido-kun-dijeron clara y atsuya.

Luego todos se reunieron en la casa, y todos quedaron mirando a las nuevas parejas, y comenzaron a preguntar.

-que hoy es el día de las confesiones de amor-dijo haruya.

- que es tarado-dijeron todos con una gotita en la sien.

- oigan, no lo soy-dijo el cabeza de tulipán.

- Steve, cuida a mi hermana-dijo midorikawa.

- yo digo lo mismo-dijo el chico.

- eso merece un brindis-dijo Tiare, sacando unas copas y una champaña.

- noooo! es un desastre cuando ella se emborracha-dijeron todos, menos Tiare y nagumo, que eran los que más bebían.

- ay no sean aguafiestas, no hace mal un par de copitas-dijo la chica-¿cierto nagumo?

- cierto mi querida amiga-dijo el peli rojo, abriendo la champaña, y sirviendo las copas. Luego de unos minutos, nagumo y Tiare estaban sentados en el sillón, cada uno con una botella de champaña, y diciendo puras incoherencias.

- sabes tulipán que habla, estas bien guapo-dijo Tiare ya alucinando.

- digo lo mismo, gato que habla-dijo el chico.

- estos dos ya alucinan-dijo matt.

- si-dijeron todos, mirando a los dos chicos.

- pobre de mi haruya, pobrecito-dijo Tiare, tocándole el hombro.

- sip, creo que ya enloqueció-dijo suzuno-oye nagumo, ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

- wuaau, un cubo de hielo que habla-dijo nagumo, aferrándose a Tiare.

- lo perdimos-dijo midorikawa.

Luego para llevar a los dos inconscientes a sus camas, fue un poco difícil.

-noooo, yo no dejare al tulipán que habla, es como mi hermano-dijo Tiare aferrándose a haruya.

- y a mí no me alejaran de mi nueva mascota que habla-dijo nagumo.

- deben ir a dormir-dijo suzuno, tratando de separar a los dos chicos.

- ya déjalo Tiare-dijo Alexander.

- nop, no dejare al tulipán parlante-dijo la chica, haciendo puchero.

- no queda de otra-dijo el chico, tomando en brazos a la chica, y colocándola sobre su hombro, ella comenzó a patalear.

- devuélveme a mi tulipán parlante-dijo la chica.

- lo volverás a ver, cuando estés alucinando de nuevo-dijo Alexander, llevándose a la chica a su cuarto.

- ahora tú te irás a dormir-dijo suzuno, llevándose a nagumo en brazos-no puedo creer que haga esto.

- cubo de hielo parlante, quiero mi gata parlante-dijo el chico, inflando sus mejillas como un pequeño.

- pronto la veras, la próxima vez que alucines-dijo el chico.

Cuando Alexander fue a dejar a Tiare a su pieza, ella pidió que la bajara antes de llegar a pieza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el chico.

- bájame un segundo-pidió la chica, que ya no estaba alucinando.

- okei-dijo el chico, bajándola.

- oye, te quiero dar las buenas noches-dijo Tiare.

- si quieres-dijo el chico.

- cierra los ojos-pidió Tiare.

- listo-dijo Alexander, que había cerrado los ojos, a lo que Tiare beso al chico, le rodeo por el cuello, Alexander abrió un instante los ojos, y los cerro nuevamente, para luego rodear a la chica por la cintura, Tiare se alejo del chico, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a Alexander sorprendido.

* * *

**tadaaa, espero que les haya gustado, ahora las preguntas.**

**-¿les gusto?**

**-¿les gustaron las confesiones?**

**-¿quien seguira ahora?**

**-¿haruya volvera a ver a su gato parlante? **

**-¿tiare volvera a ver al tulipan parlante?**

**bueno eso es todo, cuidense mucho, adios, matta ne, besos.**


End file.
